Life of Tuesday
by LionRulersRoar
Summary: The beginning of the school year had just started, and everyone was expecting things to carry on as normal. But they were wrong. They were all wrong. Something was hidden in the history of a student, and now they'll all have to put their pitiful disputes away and work together to solve the mystery of Tuesday. (Unincluded genres consist of: Suspense, Friendship, Tragedy, Romance)
1. Lace the Humorous

**Hi guys! I'm gonna let you know one thing…**

 **This is** _ **NOT**_ **Laney/LionRulersRoar.**

 **No, I did not hack her. I'm her best friend/cousin, and I'm writing a story. We share an email, so I wasn't able to create my own account.**

 **So, on with the story.**

 _Chapter One: Lace the Humorous_

Lacey stared out her car window, blinking the tears from her eyes. After living in her hometown from birth, she was moving hours away. She'd only see her closest friends a few times a year. Even though she felt it couldn't get worse, she was losing all her pets. Not to mention the crush she was slowly making progress with.

Sighing, she tried to think positively. It was a new start. She was heading to a new school, the best private school in the county. She'd make new friends, get new pets, find a new reputation. At her old school, she was just the sweet, shy girl that no one really thought much of. On her sports team, she was the jokester, the encourager. What would she be this time?

The car stopped, as well as her train of thought. Her mom turned to face her. "Are you ready for your first day of school?"

Lacey smiled, ready to say whatever she needed to. "Of course. Its going to be so fun."

Lacey's sister, Ella, shifted slightly. Ella was shy, so she wasn't nearly as excited to go to her elementary school.

Mom began to check her makeup. "Do you have all of your stuff?"

Lacey looked through her backpack and lunch bag. "Yes ma'am."

"Good," Her mom gave her one last reassuring smile. "We'll see you later. Have fun!"

"I will!" Lacey called back as she exited the car. She trekked into the large building, looking at her phone for directions. On the email, she had her locker number, locker code, and directions to the classes. Visiting her locker first, she quickly inserted the code 2424. Next, she checked the time and what her first class was.

 _ **Class/Teacher/Time**_

 _History/Ms. Ash/8:00-9:00_

 _Spanish/Ms. Fewer/9:00-10:00_

 _Science/Ms. Wolf/10:00-11:00_

 _Elective/-/11:00-12:00_

 _Lunch/-/12:00-1:00_

 _P.E./Ms. Robins/1:00-2:00_

 _Economical Math/Ms. Wolf/2:00-3:00_

 _Mythology & Medieval Arts/Mr. Mystery/3:00-4:00_

 _Grammar/Mr. Potts/4:00-5:00_

Lacey pursed her lips. She'd taken Spanish before, and it wasn't easy. She simply wasn't good at it. She continued walking as she scanned the list, accidentally bumping into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Lacey exclaimed as she glanced at the person. It was a girl, who had light brown hair that was currently drooping down in her crystal blue eyes. Her books were scattered around her and she looked rather frightened.

Lacey offered her hand and the other girl took it. "I'm sorry… I'm so clumsy sometimes."

Lacey bent down to help the girl with her stuff. "My name's Lacey."

The girl held her books tightly. "My name is Cassie."

The bell rang, ending their conversation quicker than expected. "See you later!" Lacey called, running to find her classroom.

Soon, she found a fancy door marked History. Slipping inside, she found a seat right behind the front row and in the middle.

She felt a tap on her shoulder. "Hey, you."

Lacey turned around to find a girl with thick, smooth black hair and beautiful royal blue eyes. "Yes?"

The girl smiled at her, but Lacey could feel that something was off about her. "My name's Olivia. I assume you're new?"

Lacey smiled back. "I'm Lacey. And yes, this is my first year here. How long have you been here?"

Olivia flipped her hair prettily, but Lacey couldn't help but feel like it was a bit flirty. "About three years, this being my fourth."

Lacey had only heard of a middle school, which meant that Olivia must've failed a bunch of grades. "How old are you?"

"Thirteen. There's an elementary Tuesday too, you know."

Lacey tried not to show her disgust at the name of their school. "No, I didn't know that. Thank you for the information."

Olivia smiled knowingly. "You're very welcome. Now, I'm sure you'll want me to help you out with who everyone is. My friend, Kylie-" she pointed a bit more towards the middle where a girl with golden blonde hair, light brown eyes, and lots of freckles was sitting. "She can get you all the latest news, rumors, and gossip in the school. I personally am not that up to date, so if you want to know everyone's crushes and grades and such, go to her."

Lacey nodded. "Got it."

"There are seven major groups; Mine consists of me, Kylie, and Ellie-" she nodded at a girl with dark brown hair and dark eyes with glasses. "Then there's the cheer group, which is Angel, Kendall, Alexia, Emma, and Kayla-" she gestured to a group of girls who were all dressed very cute.

Lacey peered at them. "Who's who?"

Olivia glanced at her. "The short one's Angel, the fat one's Alexia, the awkward one is Emma, the tall one's Kendall, and the hot one's Kayla."

Lacey followed those brief descriptions. Angel had medium brown hair and gorgeous chocolate brown eyes. Kendall had a lighter brown hair and eye color, and she looked very confident. Alexia had golden blonde hair with pretty ice blue eyes. She was bigger in weight than the others, but she was still really cute. Kayla had short, blonde hair with green eyes that sparkled. And Emma had bleach blonde hair with light brown eyes.

"Anyway, then there's the other girl group, which is Rain, the one with short hair, Natasha, the one sketching, Savannah, the blonde one, Sabine, the white one, and Ava, the only one left."

Lacey's gaze was quickly caught by Ava, who had dark hair, dark eyes, and looked Native American. She looked away, but soon glanced back to scan the others. Savannah was dirty blonde with hazelnut eyes. She was very tall. Rain had short, medium brown hair and dark brown eyes with a warm, light Hispanic skin tone. Natasha was also Native American, and looked a lot like Ava. And Sabine had light brown, maybe dirty blonde, hair with a really light brown eye color.

"And there's the eighth grade boys' group, which is four people, Christopher, Scott, Blake, and Cory. The one laughing is Cory, Blake is the one with awesome teeth, and the Chinese one is Scott."

Lacey had to bend to see the two desks, side by side. Christopher was very good looking, with sharp hazelnut eyes and neat dirty blonde hair. Cory had black hair that was smoothed down with jovial dark brown eyes. His Hispanic skin glistened against the light. Scott had a light tan against his dark eyes and jet black hair. Blake had dark skin, dark eyes, and dark hair. His white teeth complimented his smile perfectly.

"Then there's the weirdo group, which is Anton, the fat one, Sid, the one with the diabetes bag, Johnny, the one with the stupid hat, Ed, the nerdy looking one, Greg, the short one, and Mike, the one with the glasses."

The boys were rather scattered, with Ed and Mike towards the back, Greg and Johnny in the left front, Sid in the right front, and Anton way off on his own in the middle. Anton had sapphire blue eyes with medium brown hair, and resembled Angel. Sid had piercing blue eyes and light brown hair with a bit of blonde in it. Greg had shocking ice blue eyes and light blonde hair with a rather pale complexion. Johnny had hazelnut brown hair with dark brown eyes that Lacey could barely see underneath his hat and glasses. Ed had brown hair and light green eyes, with very fair skin. And Mike had black hair and dark eyes.

"Sid's new, just like you. I only know about him because Kylie got some info for me. Anyway, the next group is the cool boys, Nathan, the one with the brown skin, David, the blonde, Andrew, the one flexing his arms, Axel, the smiling one, Jax, the one looking super bored, and Anthony, the pale one."

Lacey over at the three, who were chatting away. Lacey had to admit that Nathan was pretty good looking. He looked a ton like Rain, and Anthony looked like Ellie, but with lighter skin and missing the glasses. David had cotton blonde hair dyed a pinkish color on top with sky blue eyes. Andrew had brown hair and a hazel eye color. Axel had black hair and dark brown eyes. And Jax had auburn hair, with dark green eyes and a deep tan.

"The last group is one person; Chains. Half the school thinks he's amazing, half thinks he's a crazy person. Choose your side."

Lacey followed Olivia's finger to see a boy, in the corner of the front row. He had light brown hair and eyes, and he looked incredibly laidback for first day of school. She must've stared too long, because he turned and met her gaze, which she dropped immediately.

The bell rang again, reminding all late students of the time.

"Oh!" Olivia exclaimed, making Lacey jump a bit. "There's also the outcast girls! Which is Demi, Cassie, Rachel, Amy, and Caramelo. They're all late." Olivia rolled her eyes, and Lacey finally figured out why she'd had such a bad feeling about her: she had no regard for others.

 _Cassie… it feels like I know that name…_ Lacey thought, racking her brain for information.

A dark-skinned girl hurried into the classroom recklessly, nearly knocking over the stuff of others desks.

Olivia barely even glanced at the commotion. "That's Demi."

Demi was very petite, with black hair and dark eyes. Her super white teeth contrasted the rest of her, popping nicely against her features. Lacey thought she looked a lot like Blake.

The door opened again, this time two girls were running in. The first one had long, jet black hair with bangs that were falling into her eyes. Her eye color, though, was rather interesting. She had sparkling black eyes, that really complimented her look.

The second one Lacey recognized as the girl she'd knocked over in the halls. Cassie. That's why the name was so familiar.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry…" Cassie muttered as she made her way to the corner in the back.

Another girl caught the door as it closed, letting out a deep breath. She rushed in, finding her desk immediately. Her black hair was quite different from her light skin, which was excepted since she was Chinese.

The teacher came in, ending Caramelo's chance to get in without being late. "Hello, students. My name is Mrs. Ash, and I will be teaching you History. I'm going to have to the new kids come up and introduce themselves. Tuesday is all about friends and fun!"

Lacey immediately glanced at Sid, knowing he was going to be called up.

Mrs. Ash smiled warmly. "Lacey, will you please come up?"

Lacey lifted herself from her desk carefully, trying to hide her nervousness behind her confident smile. She took a deep breath. "My name is Lacey, I'm thirteen years old, and I'm from Austin, Texas."

Mrs. Ash gave her a reassuring look and Lacey could sense a bit of pride in her eyes. "Thank you, Lacey. Sid, will you please come up?"

"No," Sid responded, causing the class to erupt in laughter.

Mrs. Ash gave him a look. "It's mandatory."

"Fine," he got up. "My name is Sid, I'm from Dallas, and I'm twelve." He went back to his desk quickly.

"Thank you, Sid." Mrs. Ash smiled again, picking up the chalk. "Now, time for class. This week, we'll be studying King Tut…"

 **Goodbye, Reader! If you enjoyed this chapter, then favorite, follow, and review. Thank you for reading!**

~Lace the Humorous~


	2. Cutie Locks

**Hi again. It's still Lace. I'll start answering the reviews…**

 **Demi: Thank you so much! You're an awesome friend!**

 **Now, time to continue.**

Chapter Two: Cutie Locks

Cassie hurried through her locker, trying to find her books. It was always a struggle to get from one class to the other for her, and it was always a different reason. This time, she was missing her Spanish books. Searching desperately, she heard the clicking of a pair of heels.

 _Why, oh why does she have to come up right now?_ Cassie thought, sighing internally.

"Cassie," the word was drawn out, which Cassie found quite annoying.

Cassie ducked her head out for a second, meeting Olivia's royal blue eyes. "Hi."

"What are you looking for?" Olivia asked, eyeing Cassie's locker.

Cassie wasn't sure if she should lie or not. "My Spanish textbook and notebook."

Olivia gave her a sad face. "That stinks. But I don't think they're in there."

"Where else would they be?"

Olivia smirked. She pulled out the notebook from her backpack. "Here."

"Give those back!" Cassie jumped up, lunging at Olivia, who simply stepped back, causing Cassie to fall flat on her face.

Olivia offered her hand, which Cassie took cautiously. "I'll give them to you if you kiss me."

Cassie groaned. How many times must she explain to Olivia that she was straight? "I'd rather fail."

Olivia shrugged. "Your loss. On both."

Spinning on her heel, Olivia walked away, with Cassie's books.

 _What will I do?_ Cassie wondered, a terrible feeling weighing her heart down. She trekked to class, trying to hide her sadness.

She slipped into the classroom, being the last one in. She sat at her desk in the farthest, darkest corner, holding only her pencil.

The second bell rang. Cassie wondered if she'd even survive class.

A tap landed on her shoulder, snapping her out of her trance. She looked up to find Amy, the girl with the amazing black eyes. "I saw that you didn't have your books. Do you need some?"

"I mean, I don't have mine. Someone stole mine. But I'd never take yours."

Amy dropped her backpack. "I have extra. Here."

Cassie pushed it away. "I really don't want to take yours."

Amy put them on her desk, holding them down. "I'm serious, take these. I have mine over there. These are just extras."

Cassie realized Amy wasn't going to let her refuse them. "Thank you. But I'm going to pay you back."

Amy smiled and shook her head. "You're impossible. It's gift, you don't have to pay me back."

"But I want to."

With one final shake of her head, Amy returned to her seat.

Mrs. Fewer came in, a stack of cards in her hand. "Who's ready for a long lesson?"

 _Thank goodness I have a notebook._

 **Again, I hope you enjoyed the story. I know this chapter was way shorter, I simply could not draw it out any more. Please favorite, follow, and review.**

 **Thanks again, ~Lace the Humorous~.**


	3. Demi FIERCE

**Okay, these are just words to fill in this space. Time to answer reviews.**

 **Amy the bright: Aww, thanks!**

 **Cutie Locks: Lol, I'm sure it is refreshing! And go Outcast Girls!**

 **Demi Fierce: Thank you!**

 **SilverConstellation: Thank you! Mythology is basically folklore of a certain region, just like Greek Mythology is the folklore of Greece. Yes, I completely agree. It's like asking for a pencil, which I often have to do.**

 **Now, let's get started.**

Demi FIERCE

Demi kicked her locker shut, annoyed by it's resistance. It was incredibly hard to open and close.

The sound of giggling reached her ears and she turned, finding Amy and Cassie, chatting away. She couldn't help but be a bit jealous of their friendship. When she came in, everyone ignored her, including Amy and Cassie. All she wanted was a loyal friend, just like what everyone had.

She looked away, blinking back tears. All her friends betrayed her. Whether it be for popularity, money, or other friends, they all left her in their dust, stunned and hurt. Her heart ached, and she wished more than ever that she could have some friends.

Demi away from her locker, meeting the eye of her crush, Blake. Her heart fluttered a bit as he smiled and waved at her. She smiled back and he held up a finger, silently telling her to keep quiet. He walked briskly up to Lacey and Olivia, telling them something. Lacey looked rather confused, and Olivia jumped up and down happily.

Demi decided to add to whatever prank Blake was pulling. She walked up to them. "Hey guys, what's up?"

Olivia smirked at her. "Apparently Cassie is just hiding that she's head over heels for me."

Demi did her best not to roll her eyes. Cassie despised Olivia, there was no way she'd fall for her. "Really? Lucky you."

Olivia flipped her hair. "I knew it all along. Now all I have to do is make her understand that being bi isn't that bad."

Lacey glanced between Demi, Blake, and Olivia, sometimes catching Cassie in the mix. "So you're bi?"

Olivia gave her look. "Of course. Could you not tell?"

Lacey shook her head, backing away a few steps. "And you like Cassie?"

Olivia nodded. "I mean, just look at her. She's so bi."

Demi and Blake shared a look. At least Olivia was falling for it.

"Now, I'm going to go ask Cassie out."

"No!" Demi and Blake nearly shouted, both knowing how well that would end. Especially once Olivia figured out that Blake had lied to her. Or once Lacey found out and told her.

 _What if they both figure it out and swear revenge on me and Blake?_ Demi thought, worry creeping into her heart.

Olivia glared at them. "Why not?"

Demi avoided Olivia's eyes, afraid she'd give it away, but caught Lacey's instead. Just by the look in her eye, Demi could tell Lacey was thinking, and starting to catch on.

She glanced at Blake, and he immediately understood. "Come on, Olivia. If she wouldn't admit it earlier, then she probably won't now."

Lacey snapped her head up, and started laughing. Olivia turned to look at her. "What? What's so funny?"

Both Blake and Demi started making motions with their hands, trying to warn her. Trying to beg her not to tell Olivia.

Lacey's sharp eye caught their motions and she stopped herself. "Nothing, just something I read the other day."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "You acted like you'd suddenly gone insane. Don't do it again."

Lacey's eyebrows creased, and she obviously didn't like being told how to act. Nevertheless, she kept her mouth shut.

The warning bell rang, interrupting their risky conversation. Olivia grabbed Lacey's arm. "See you in class." They rushed off, Olivia lecturing Lacey on how to act when she was with her.

Blake held out his arm. "I guess you're my partner then."

Demi smiled. "Of course." She took his arm and they walked off, heading to class together.

 **There we go! Especially you, Cutie, since you're obsessed! Anyway, I'm gonna copy my friend/cousin Laney on her guess the song thing. It's my version though.**

 **Basically, I copy down the first few lyrics before the chorus and you guys guess in the review section what song it is. Extra points if you can guess the singer/band.**

 **Rules: Don't look up the lyrics I give you, have fun, follow the rules**

 **Ranks~**

 _0-9 Points: I Don't Even Care About Music_

 _10-19 Points: Music Lover_

 _20-29 Points: Hopeful Singer/Songwriter_

 _30-39 Points: One Hit Wonder_

 _40-49 Points: Professional Singer/Songwriter_

 _50-59 Points: Famous Singer/Songwriter_

 _60-69 Points: Music Idol_

 _70-79 Points: Can't Even Stop_

 _80-89 Points: Your Crazy_

 _90-99 Points: My Life Is Music_

 _100 Points and more: King/Queen of Songs_

 **Also, once you get to Songwriter/Singer, you can choose which you'd rather be. Now, here's the lyrics:**

When the days are cold,

And the cards all fold,

And the saints we see are all made of gold,

When your dreams all fail,

And the ones we hail,

Are the worst of all,

And blood's run stale,

I want to hide the truth,

I want to shelter you,

But with the beast inside,

There's nowhere we can hide,

 **I bet no one will get it. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the game and chapter.**

 **Thanks again, ~Lace the Humorous~**


	4. Amy the Bright

**Okay, time to sort and answer reviews.**

 **SilverConstelation: Wow, thank you! I read a lot, so no wonder my vocabulary is rather huge…**

 **Amy the bright: Glad you liked it! Now, get ready for a surprise!**

 **Cutie Locks: Lol, we're all fan girls here… maybe we'll eventually have fan boys too…**

 **Now, time to write!**

 _Chapter Four: Amy the Bright_

"Anyone else?" Amy asked, reading over Cassie's list of people. They had decided to make their own group, since they didn't fit in anywhere else.

Cassie thought for a moment. "I don't think so. Let's look over it."

Cassie peered over Amy's shoulder as the black-eyed girl read aloud. "Demi, Caramelo, Rachel, Chains, and Sid. Do you think we should add Lacey? I mean, she is new…"

Cassie immediately shook her head. "No way. Her best friend is _Olivia_. It can't get any worse than that."

Amy understood what Cassie really meant. Cassie hated Olivia, and Lacey pretty much dug her own grave joining up with her. "Do you think that they'll completely and utterly reject us?"

Cassie grimaced. "I guess we'll see…"

Amy nodded, a bit of fear creeping into her thoughts. Rejection wasn't something she sought after. "We should spilt up. Who do you want to take?"

"Well, since Caramelo isn't here today, I'll take Sid and Rachel."

"Okay…" Amy let herself wonder. Chains was amazing difficult, and Demi… Demi was Demi.

Cassie started to walk away. "See you later!"

 _Great, now I'm really on my own on this one._ Amy thought, deciding to get Chains over and done with.

"Um, no." Chains' response wasn't exactly helpful to her situation.

"Why not?" Amy found herself asking, which wasn't helpful to her situation either.

Chains just smirked at her. "I am my own group. I don't need your pity."

Amy rolled her eyes. "It's not pity."

"Uh, yeah, it is. I mean, you even call it 'The Outcast Group'."

Amy found herself with nothing to counter with.

Chains waved at her over-dramatically. "Bye bye."

Amy watched as he walked away, feeling severe annoyance.

 _One down, one to go._

As the thought echoed in her head, she spotted Demi, talking and laughing with Blake. She felt anxious. How could she interrupt and ask Demi to join the group, but not Blake.

Demi's eye eventually caught hers, and panic arose in the dark-skinned girl's eyes.

 _What's up with her?_

Then Amy heard it.

 **CLIFFHANGER! I've been dying to move along with the mystery aspect of the story, and I'm literally the queen of cliffhangers, so yeah. (You may crown me now.)**

 **I see no one guessed the song last round. It was Demons by Imagine Dragons. If you like depressing, dark, and/or soft music, then you'll like Demons.**

 **So, here's the reviewers ranks:**

 **Demi FIERCE-I Don't Even Care About Music**

 **Amy the bright-I Don't Even Care About Music**

 **Cutie Locks-I Don't Even Care About Music**

 **SilverConstellation-I Don't Even Care About Music**

 **Now, the next song:**

 **Waiting for the time to pass you by,**

 **Hope the winds of change will change your mind,**

 **I could give you a thousand reasons why,**

 **But I know you,**

 **And you got to,**

 **Make it on your own but we don't have to grow up.**

 **Yup, kinda hard this time. I hope at least someone guesses this time though!**

 **Thanks again, ~Lace the Humorous~**


	5. Darkness Approaches

**Hi again.**

 **Amy the bright: Maybeeeeee…**

 **Cutie Locks: You're about to find out.**

 **Demi FIERCE: You're also about to find out lol.**

 **SilverConstellation: Yes, I completely agree. Katy Perry especially. And yes, it is rather tough where they're at. And thanks for all the info!**

 **Now, on with it already.**

 _Chapter Five: Darkness Approaches_

Lacey watched as Cassie cringed and Olivia clench her teeth at the terrible noise. She shared a look with Sid, neither really able to grasp what was happening. The lights flickered with the screeching until they finally just turned out for good. The noise went with it, thankfully.

"Does anyone have a flashlight?" Cassie asked, and Lacey assumed that she'd stopped covering her ears.

A small light emitted from Sid's hand. "I have one."

"Thank goodness," Olivia sighed. "Maybe your not _completely_ useless."

"He's not useless at all." Lacey muttered as she frowned at Olivia's ruthlessness. Olivia had been rather snotty lately, and Lacey was just disliking her more and more.

Olivia wheeled on her. "Don't you dare disagree with me. If it weren't for me, you'd be _nothing_."

Lacey rolled her eyes. "I would have found another person or made it on my own. The world doesn't revolve around you."

Cassie stood in-between them "Let's save the fighting until after the craziness, alright?"

"Okay…" they both said, a reluctant tone in their voices.

"Good, now let's figure-"

Another voice cut off Cassie, a deep, rumbling voice that none of them recognized. "Why have you triggered the gods of Tuesday?"

Olivia's face was a mixture of confusion, shock, and terror. Lacey tried her best not to laugh, though she could hear Sid snicker and Cassie looked a bit amused.

"We didn't!" Lacey yelled back.

The voice returned her, sounding even more irritated. "How dare you answer me like that! I evig ouy eht esruc fo ssendnilb gnirud lla sgniht tnatropmi ot ouy!"

Lacey stopped for a second, unsure of what he was saying.

"Screw you!" Olivia responded, her voice like a burning fire.

The lights flickered again, this time more severe. "Idiot children!"

The lights stopped, and a second voice intervened. "Dear, dear, they are just children, they do not know what they are doing."

"Of course you'd say that!" The first voice fired back. "And it's not like I can take back the curse anyway."

"You cursed one?! What have I told you about this?"

"Not to do it… BUT YOU AREN'T THE BOSS OF ME!"

The words echoed off the walls, making them all jump.

Lacey motioned for a huddle, so she could whisper the plan. "Guys, we need to get out of here. Anyone know a way we can sneak out?"

Cassie raised her hand, although is was barely visible in the darkness. "I do, just follow me."

 **So, I got cut off because it was bedtime. Next chapter will be longer, I promise.**

 **Now, for the songs…**

 **Demi FIERCE: I Don't Even About Music (1 point)**

 **Amy the bright: I Don't Even Care About Music (1 point)**

 **Cutie Locks: I Don't Even Care About Music (3 points)**

 **SilverConstellation: I Don't Even Care About Music (0 points)**

 **And SilverConstellation, I don't know if they play that song on Coca Cola commercials, it's just my favorite song. Cutie Locks, you got extra points because you displayed the lyrics after mine and supplied the singer.**

 **I recommend Stay by Alessia Cara if you like pop and music with meaning.**

 **Now, the next lyrics:**

 **I'm waking up to ash and dust,**

 **I wipe my brow and sweat my rust,**

 **I'm breathing in the chemicals,**

 **I'm breaking in, shaping up, and checking out on the prison bus,**

 **This is it, the apocalypse.**

 **Thanks again, ~Lace the Humorous~**


	6. Fire and Ice

**Alrighty, I'm back and ready to get this show on the road!**

 **Demi FIERCE: Maybe, maybe not.**

 _Chapter Six: Fire and Ice_

Amy, Demi, Chains, and Blake stood there, wondering about the invisible voices. Demi was currently using her phone as a light, and Demi wondered if there was a reason all this was happening. Obviously, some kid talked back to the god, and they were now punished with a curse.

"Guys, do you see that?" Blake whispered, pointing at the floor.

Demi peered at the floor, trying to make out whatever Blake was talking about.

Amy gasped. "It's an unseen arrow!"

Chains grabbed Demi's phone and shined the light on a weird symbol. "It is!"

Demi snatched her phone back. "Should we follow it?"

Amy shrugged, along with Blake.

Chains took the phone away from Demi for the last time and began to lead the way.

"The real question is: Should we follow him?" Amy inquired, watching Chains march off.

"I guess so." Blake said, starting to follow Chains.

Demi sighed, but went along with it.

 _(Other Group…)_

Cassie, Lacey, Olivia, and Sid walked on the line that had appeared on the ground, mostly because the rest of the ground was hot and burnt through their shoes. Keeping their balance was the hardest part, and they'd all slipped at least once.

Cassie felt a bit accomplished. After all, she'd been the one that had lead them down the unpopular hall where they'd found the line.

"I hate this." Lacey muttered, annoyance coating her voice.

"Its not like we have a choice." Cassie sighed, wobbling a bit.

"Yeah," Lacey agreed before slipping. She would've fallen off if Sid hadn't caught her arm.

Lacey smiled at him. "Thanks."

"No problem." He responded. They seemed to realize he was still holding her arm and they both pulled away as quick as they could.

Cassie smiled at the two, and Olivia smirked smugly.

Lacey picked up on it and directed her gaze at the ground. "Let's just go."

(Other Group…)

Amy rolled her eyes for the thousandth time as Chains claimed he was the leader of the group and he should be leader of the whole school. Amy knew he was joking, but it was still annoying. At least, she thought he was kidding.

A short glance at Demi confirmed that Demi was just as annoyed, if not even more-so.

Blake was harder to read, but Amy could tell that Chains wore out everybody.

"Whoa! Every one of you children need to stop!" Chains called back.

Amy and Demi rolled their eyes in perfect unison while Blake stood beside Chains to see what he was talking about. Demi bravely strode up to him too, but Amy was more cautious. Something tugged at her gut, telling her not to move ahead with them. Something was definitely off.

Then Demi and Chains jerked back as a tiny, red dragon flew up, and Amy realized what they were all staring at. A giant hole in the ground.

The dragon stuck it's tongue out, almost like it was mocking them.

"Aww, it looks like chicken." Chains said teasingly.

"How the heck does it look like a chicken?" Demi answered, and Amy spotted Blake smiling.

That's when the eruption happened.

(Other Group…)

Lacey nearly ran into Sid when he abruptly stopped, and she heard a bit of a scuffle behind her with Olivia and Cassie as they tried to stop just as fast.

Olivia didn't even try to hide her irritation. "Why'd you stop?"

"I didn't. There's an invisible wall." Sid informed the group, flashing his light around as if he was looking for it.

A loud, pounding noise emitted from the other side of the invisible wall, making them all jump.

"What was _that_?!" Cassie exclaimed in a hushed whisper.

"I don't know… but it doesn't sound good." Lacey admitted. Fear tug at her thoughts, trying to get her to second guess herself.

A growl answered her, and a giant paw hit against the invisible wall.

Lacey heard Olivia gulp, and she couldn't contain her smile. It was about time Olivia had a taste of her own medicine.

"Who disturbs my sleep? It is not time…" A shallow voice questioned from the other side of the wall.

They all shared a look, all unsure of how to answer and none wanting to do it.

Lacey decided to take charge, clearing her throat. "I am the one that has disturbed you. If you'd please just excuse us-"

Another vicious growl interrupted her before the shallow voice starting speaking again. "Calm down, calm down. She's only apologizing. Excuse my pet, Miss. He can be a bit suspicious of new people."

 _That's his pet?_ Lacey thought in disbelief as the paw banged against the wall.

"As I was saying," Lacey continued shakily. "We are sorry that we upset your sleep and your pet, and we'll be on our way now."

"You can't leave…"

"Why not?" Olivia cut in impatiently, and Lacey face palmed. Why, oh why did she have to single-handedly destroy all the progress they'd made?

The paw pulled away for a second, and Lacey wondered if the pair were gone. But her hopes failed her when the paw slammed it's fist against the wall so hard the surface shattered into a million pieces, letting the monster run free.

"You were not supposed to answer me. You are not the Elemental." The shallow voice told Olivia, stepping out from behind where the wall used to be.

Lacey motioned for them to step back, but Olivia stubbornly held her ground. "Answer my question."

The floor shook, and the creature they all feared stepped out with his owner. It scanned their group, then it roared, pouncing.

(Other Group…)

Demi gasped as a lava shot out of the hole, nearly killing Blake and Chains as they skittered backwards. Her phone went flying into the lava, and their only source light disappeared.

"Are you guys okay?" Amy called from behind the trio, and Demi nodded in response.

"As good as we can be considering we just almost DIED!" Chains yelled back at her.

The two boys stood up and ran back to where Amy was, but Demi stood her ground. The tiny dragon flew over to her, landing on her shoulder.

 _You see it right?_ A sweet-sounding voice filled her head, and she knew it definitely wasn't hers.

 _Yes, of course._ Demi responded through her thoughts. Even though she knew she should be scared or confused or stressed, she actually felt a nice and even calm.

 _So you are the one I've been looking for. Interesting… why don't you go closer to it._

Demi followed the dragon's instructions, going so close the heat was almost unbearable.

"Demi! What are you doing?!" Amy screamed.

"Are you crazy? You're going to die!" Chains shouted at her.

She ignored their cries.

 _Now, close your eyes and imagine yourself controlling it._ The dragon told her.

Demi did as she said, which was easy enough.

 _Okay, good. Now, touch it._

 _Are you insane?! It'll burn me!_ Demi thought, panic seeping in.

 _Just do what I said!_ The dragon roared, and Demi jumped a little, not expecting such a demanding tone from the petite creature.

The dark-skinned girl reached out tentatively. She took a deep breath as she let the lava make contact with her fingers. The hot substance slipped through them smoothly, and thankfully, her hand didn't get burned off.

 _Now, control it._

(Other Group…)

Cassie yelped as the furry creature jumped towards them, a blur in her sight. She tried to run back, but instead, a wall of transparent ice blocked her and she realized that it wasn't an invisible wall Sid had bumped into, it was a thin layer of ice.

A scream from Olivia told her the beast had targeted the snobby girl. Cassie felt panic arise in all of them, and she began to get desperate ideas.

An image flashed through her mind quickly, and she figured out how they could escape. The monster had broke the ice simply by pounding against it, and Cassie figured she could do the same. She banged her fist against the wall, summoning all her strength.

A chuckle emitted from behind her, and she tried to ignore it, continuing to slam her hand against the ice. "It won't work," the shallow voice warned her. "Only your leader can save you now."

Another scream came from Olivia, and it just got louder and louder. Cassie turned to find Olivia pinned to the floor by the monster (which resembled a yeti extremely) as ice encased her body.

"Who's our leader?!" Olivia yelled at him.

Cassie could see the tips of a sadistic smile underneath his hooded cape. "That's for you to figure out."

Cassie continued her desperate banging against the wall.

She only stopped when she heard the chilling, bitter yell. "Stop!"

(Other Group…)

Amy watched in disbelief as the lava encircled Demi, yet she remained calm. In fact, she looked like she was enjoying it. She laughed as she moved her arms around, the lava following them in swishy patterns.

"What are you doing?!" Chains shouted, but she ignored his calls.

She twirled it around one last time before placing it back in the huge hole. "Guys, I can control fire!" She yelled back joyfully, happiness sketched across her face.

Suddenly, the ground shook. A burst of light appeared as a figure stepped out from the hole. Amy's vision blurred in and out as she felt faint. One look at Demi made her want to surge forward and help the brave girl, but she couldn't move, breathe, think. Her life fell away from her as she choked on nothing, and the world went dark.

(Other Group…)

The yell had been Lacey's. The brunette had no idea she could do that. She blinked a few times, then she continued what she'd been saying. "Everyone stop. Don't move, don't do _anything._ "

The figure turned his cold gaze towards her. "You figured it out, didn't you?"

Lacey nodded, swallowing the knot in her throat. "I'm the leader of this group."

The figure simply smirked at her. "Can you understand me?"

The question confused Lacey, but with a quick glance at the others, she understood what he was talking about. He was using a different language, one only she could understand. "Yes."

"Good. Now-" he pointed at Olivia. "Unfreeze the disrespectful one."

Lacey directed her attention towards Olivia, concentrating on helping the girl. She closed her eyes and bit her lip, Olivia her only concern.

When she opened her eyes, she found Olivia unfrozen and unscathed. She smiled, proud of herself.

"I guess you really are my threat."

A tight strip of ice wrapped around her throat and cut off her air.

Then it dawned on her.

She was going to die.

 **Whelp, you'll have to wait to find out what happens to our two favorite groups.**

 **So, for the songs…**

 **Demi FIERCE: I Don't Even Care About Music (3 points)**

 **Amy the Bright: I Don't Even Care About Music (1 point)**

 **Cutie Locks: I Don't Even Care About Music (3 points)**

 **SilverConstellation: I Don't Even Care About Music (0 points)**

 **Demi, congrats catching up Cutie and getting in the lead!**

 **Silver, I think you need to step up your game… that's why the next is made so you can guess it!**

 **Amy didn't even guess…**

 **And Cutie, sorry, but it's not called Apocalypse. Nice try though!**

 **I recommend Radioactive by Imagine Dragons if you like rock, dark, or edgy music.**

 **The next song:**

 **I stay out too late,**

 **Got nothing in my brain,**

 **That's what people say,**

 **Mm hmm,**

 **That's what people say,**

 **Mm hmm,**

 **I go on too many dates,**

 **But I can't make 'em stay,**

 **At least that's what people say,**

 **Mm hmm,**

 **That's what people say,**

 **Mm hmm,**

 **But I keep cruising,**

 **Can't stop,**

 **Won't stop moving,**

 **It's like I got this music,**

 **In my mind,**

 **Saying it's gonna be alright.**

 **Thanks again, ~Lace the Humorous~**


	7. The Light of Day

**Hey everyone, I'm back. Sorry it took so long. I actually forgot I had an ongoing story.**

Chapter Seven: The Light of Day

Demi gasped as the tiny dragon grew, roaring viciously at her. Glancing back towards her friends, she realized they were all knocked out. She turned back towards the dragon, who was readying a deep breath of fire. Demi rolled out of the way just in time, as the dragon had blown out a wave of fire at her.

"Why are you trying to kill me?" Demi shouted as she dodged another blast.

The dragon huffed a bit smoke, preparing for the next shot. "Because you are the threat."

"Threat to _what_?"

"You'll see. If you live that is." The dragon remarked before raising her wings, the lava following her command, flooding the floor Demi was standing on. There was no escape.

(Other Group…)

Cassie and Sid exchanged a quick glance, and they knew they had to save Lacey. Cassie jumped right into action, trying to untangle the knot around the brunette's throat. A small yelp turned her attention towards Olivia, who had knocked the attacker over, weakening the ropes of ice. Sid was somehow restraining the yeti-like beast, using the snow to his advantage.

"You think you can stop me? You're not even a leader!" The man mocked, fueling Cassie's determination.

Olivia's eyes burned with anger. "Maybe the followers are just as important as the leader." She brought down a piece of ice on his head.

"Never," the man started, blocking her strike. "The leader is always the one people regard. No one looks at the followers. They are just ignored."

He shot his hand up, blasting all of them back. Cassie fought against unconsciousness as it tried to seize her.

"Stop. Now." A familiar voice commanded as a chill went through the air. "Or deal with me."

 **Yes, yes, I know, it's short. I promise, the next chapter will be longer, but I wanted to kinda just bridge the chapters, y'know?**

 **So, for the song.**

 **Demi FIERCE: 5 points**

 **Cutie Locks: 4 points**

 **SilverConstellation: 2 points**

 **The song is Shake It Off by Taylor Swift. I recommend it if you like pop and carefree music.**

 **Next song…**

 **Well, you hold the line,**

 **When every one of them is,**

 **Giving up or giving in,**

 **Tell me in this house of mine,**

 **Nothing ever comes without a consequence or cost,**

 **Tell me, will the stars align?**

 **Will heaven step in?**

 **Will it save us from our sin?**

 **Will it?**

' **Cause this house of mine stands strong.**

 **Thanks again, ~Lace the Humorous~**


	8. Weakness

**Cutie Locks: Well, it's supposed to be a pretty huge school, so I would assume that the teachers would be in other areas of the school during the events of these chapters. Good question though!**

 **Demi FIERCE: I'll try!**

 **Amy the bright: Aww thank you! BTW if anyone wants to check out this awesome chick's stories, she does have an account under the same name!**

 **SilverConstellation: Well, you're about to find out. Again, check out awesome stories under this girl's account!**

 **Ryan: Thanks for coming and checking this out! And thank you!**

Demi instinctively wanted to run from the lava, but she flung her hands up instead, sending the lava back towards the dragon. Her wings spread as she roared louder than before. The lava swallowed her, drowning out her battle cries.

Demi tried to calm her rapid breathing as she turned back to her friends. They were all knocked out.

She stepped towards them cautiously, worried that there was a trap involved. She realized there was nothing she could do to save them. All she had left was to wait and hopefully, they would be medically fine.

Sitting down, she tried to simply just rest as she waited, but a glint in the corner of her eye caught her attention. She stood up again, and decided to investigate the gleam. She took a few hesitant steps away from the other three, unsure if she should leave them. But the thrill of an adventure captured her interest much more than waiting, and she knew that she was useless to them anyway, so she started off, barely containing her smile.

(Other Group…)

Cassie directed her attention back towards where they had come from, finding a group of six girls. They looked somewhat familiar, but she couldn't quite place them. Well, except for one. Rachel stood at the front of the herd, yet she wasn't the one who had spoken.

Another girl pushed her way to the front, with light brown hair and warm olive skin. Her bold, confident expression helped raise Cassie's hopes.

The man in the cloak directed his attention to the brave girl. "And who might you be?"

The girl took a step forward, almost to show dominance. "My name is Ryan and-"

"Why are you here?" He cut her off.

"To save my friends."

He took a single glance at the confused children. "They don't know you."

Ryan's brow raised daringly. "That doesn't matter. Just let them be."

Without warning, he shot his hand forward, blasting a large amount of ice at Ryan. She rolled out of the way, and the group behind her scattered to avoid it as well.

"It's going to take more than that to stop us!" She called, snapping her fingers as a sign to Rachel and two others, who immediately nodded. They jumped up and sprinted towards Olivia, Sid, and Cassie, snatching them and pulling them away from the snow.

"We still need to get Lacey!" Cassie yelled as she tried to keep up.

Rachel glanced at her. "Don't worry, Ryan has a plan for that too."

Cassie swallowed hard as she nodded, trying to ignore the doubts tearing through her mind.

(Other Group…)

Amy bolted up, breathing hard. She immediately jumped to her feet, braced for an attack. After a quick, but thorough, look around, she realized everything had calmed down. She sat back down, trying to calm her nerves.

"What the heck was _that_?" Chains sounded, causing Amy to remember the two boys that were with her.

"I don't know…" Amy admitted.

"Well, whatever it was, it wasn't good." Blake said, standing up.

Amy nodded before it dawned on her. "Wait, where's Demi?"

Blake looked around rapidly. "She's not here!"

"Dude, chill. We can just follow the trail of embers." Chains told him before taking his own advice.

Amy and Blake exchanged a glance, then decided to just go with it.

(Other Group…)

Lacey felt passive.

Useless.

It wasn't like she could help Ryan fight. It wasn't like she could help with Cassie, Sid, and Olivia. And it wasn't like she could free herself. She was completely immobilized.

Her sight continued to dim as she desperately dug her nails into the ice trapping her.

As her last bit of air left her lungs, the ice shattered. She fell to the ground, sucking in the oxygen gratefully. She felt someone pull her up and help her limp away from the destruction.

Once she felt warmth again, she pulled away from the helper, collapsing to the ground. It was a pleasant feeling, just laying there. But she knew she had to get up. The reluctance tore her up, but nevertheless, she pushed herself into a sitting position. Immediately, Cassie mobbed her with a hug.

Once Cassie pulled away, Ryan cleared her throat. "I think it's time for us to introduce ourselves."

 **Well, there's the long awaited chapter eight. Sorry it took so long, the holidays of course took a lot of valuable writing time and then I got super sick, so yeah.**

 **Demi FIERCE: 7 points**

 **Cutie Locks: 4 points**

 **SilverConstellation: 2 points**

 **Amy the bright: 1 point**

 **Ryan: 4 points**

 **The song was Natural by Imagine Dragons. I recommend it if you like dark, hard, and/or rock music.**

 **Now, the next song…**

 **Uh-oh,**

 **Running out of breath,**

 **But I, oh I**

 **I got stamina,**

 **Uh-oh,**

 **Running now,**

 **I close my eyes,**

 **But oh-oh,**

 **I got stamina,**

 **Uh-oh,**

 **I see another mountain to climb,**

 **But I-I,**

 **I got stamina,**

 **Uh-oh,**

 **I need another lover be mine,**

 **Cause I-I,**

 **I got stamina.**

 **Thanks again, ~Lace the Humorous~**


	9. Introductions

**Hey guys! I'm going to try to update this frequently, but it might end up one or two chapters per week because I have a ton of stuff during the week.**

 **Ryan: Thanks!**

 **SilverConstellation: I have a feeling that you either love Chains or hate him, considering how much you talk about him. And yes, definitely poor kids.**

Lacey nodded to show her agreement in Ryan's idea. "I'm Lacey, this is Sid, Cassie, and Olivia."

Ryan shook each hand as Lacey introduced them. "I'm Ryan, obviously, and this is Rachel, although you guys already know her. Here is Roxy-"

A girl with dark brown hair and red tints stepped forward shyly, a happy glint in her emerald eyes.

"And this one's Sundae-"

A Chinese girl smiled at the introduction, and something about her told Lacey that she was rather wise for her age.

"And that's Rose back there-"

She pointed towards girl with bleach blonde hair and crystal blue eyes that popped against her deeply tanned skin. Lacey couldn't help but admire her intricate hairstyle.

"And lastly is Jozie, behind practically everyone."

A shorter girl jumped up waving excitedly, her ashy brown hair swinging back and forth.

"So," Cassie started hesitantly. "How did you find us? Your not a student at Tuesday."

Ryan tapped her chin for a second, considering the question. "Well, you know the school across the street?"

Both Cassie and Olivia groaned as Sid and Lacey shared a look.

"Tell me your not a student at _that_ place!" Olivia moaned.

Ryan smirked at her. "Unfortunate for you, I can't say that without being untruthful."

Rachel decided to cut in then. "I was present for the voices in the sky, and decided to run to grab some friends from the other school. I explained everything and came back to Tuesday wandering the hall, and that's when we found you guys."

"Okay, my turn to ask a question; what's the name of your group?" Ryan inquired, her smirk still decorating her face.

The four shared a look, of what exactly, was unexplainable. For Cassie, it seemed to be a knowing glance, Olivia just seemed disgusted with who she'd been thrown into a group with, Sid looked confused, and Lacey knew hers was drawn from the well of regret. Regret that she'd ever even talked to Olivia, although she knew the conversation had been inescapable.

"We don't really have a name." Cassie said at the same time Olivia said "We aren't friends, and never will be."

Lacey rolled her eyes at Olivia's bold statement. "Whatever, Olivia. You think you're so special when nobody even likes talking to you."

Olivia spun to face the brunette, her eyes burning with fury. "You're just a newbie that no one even considered before I found you!"

Lacey tried to keep her calm. "I would've done fine. I always have, I always will. And quite honestly, I think I would've had more luck without you!"

Ryan's eyes darted between the two, and her smirk finally faded. Cassie's grim expression and Sid's obvious discomfort calmed Lacey down. She realized now was not the time for arguing.

Especially when the ground started shaking.

(Other Group…)

Amy rolled her eyes as Chains declared for the tenth time that he had the best ideas and everyone would be hopelessly lost without him.

Blake seemed to share her annoyance. "Dude, seriously, can you shut up? I'm tired of hearing the same thing over and over again."

"Well, too bad." Chains told him mercilessly. "I'll say whatever I want for as long as I like."

Amy went to roll her eyes for the billionth time when a slight gasp startled her. She turned to find both boys in complete surprise and confusion. Although hesitant, she followed their eyes, and what was there pricked tears into her eyes.

Demi was dead.

 **Whoa, serious cliffhangers this time!**

 **Anyways, on with the songs.**

 **Amy the bright: 3 points**

 **Ryan: Yes, you can do that XD. 6 points**

 **Cutie Locks: 4 points**

 **Demi FIERCE: 7 points**

 **SilverConstellation: 2 points still… Buddy, you gotta get more points!**

 **I recommend The Greatest by Sia if you like positive, catchy, and/or fun songs.**

 **Okay, this song is worth triple points because I don't think anyone will get it.**

 **It never says the name of the song, so the whole song will be printed down.**

 **Now, the night is coming to an end,**

 **The sun will rise and we will try again,**

 **Stay alive, stay alive, for me,**

 **You will die, but now your life is free,**

 **Take pride in what is sure to die,**

 **I will fear the night again,**

 **I hope I'm not my only friend,**

 **Stay alive, stay alive, for me,**

 **You will die, but now your life is free,**

 **Take pride in what is sure to die.**

 **Thanks again, ~Lace the Humorous~**


	10. There Is No Choice

**Hi guys, I'm back. Time to answer some reviews!**

 **SilverConstellation: Actually, Chains isn't emo at all. That's just his name. XD. But I can see how people could make that mistake. Also, thank you so much for favoriting and following my story!**

 **Cutie Locks: Lol, opps?**

 **Ryan: Actually, I prefer Twenty One Pilots, but I know a whole bunch of Imagine Dragons songs.**

 **On with the chapter!**

"D-demi?" Blake stuttered as Amy felt hot tears streak down her cheeks.

"She… she can't be dead! There's no way!" Amy tried to grasp the small string of hope.

Chains ever so arrogant expression faded.

Amy spun to Blake and Chains. "Check her pulse! Now!"

Blake nodded and immediately jumped into action. "There… there isn't one." Blake whispered just loud enough for Chains and Amy to hear.

Chains nodded solemnly. He trekked up to Blake and put his arm around him, trying to comfort him. Amy walked up beside them, tears still drenching her cheeks, and joined in on the hug. The small movements soon became a full out group hug, Amy and Blake crying heavily and Chains keeping his eyes down.

And right there is where they found peace.

(Other Group…)

Cassie slipped as the ground trembled extremely. Regaining her balance was even harder than when they walked on the small string before. Cassie heard Oliva fall, and Lacey and Sid struggled to stay upward as well.

The wall began to open, revealing a secret door. The ground finally ceased, and Cassie looked around to find survivors. Only Ryan, Lacey, Sid, Rachel, and Sundae had remained standing with Cassie.

A deep, rumbling voice exerted its sound through the school. "Good job, those who stand, you have passed the test. Those who have fallen, say goodbye quickly."

Suddenly, everyone on the floor disappeared, and shrieks of fear and pain filled the air.

Cassie saw both Lacey and Rachel cringe with her at the torturous sound.

Ryan easily recovered. "We need to get inside that secret room, right now."

The others nodded, and Cassie knew they in for a long adventure.

 **Anddddd the end! You'll have to wait until next time to find out anything. No, I'm just kidding.**

 **The song was Truce by Twenty One Pilots. I recommend it if you like slow, beautiful, and/or sad music.**

 **Amy the bright: 3 points**

 **Cutie Locks: 4 points**

 **Ryan: 6 points**

 **Demi FIERCE: 7 points**

 **SilverConstellation: 2 points**

 **Okay, now the next song. Back to normal points.**

 **Welcome to the room of people,**

 **Who have rooms of people,**

 **That they loved one day,**

 **Docked away,**

 **Just because we check the guns at door,**

 **Doesn't mean our brains will change,**

 **From hand grenades,**

 **You'll never know the psychopath sitting next to you,**

 **You'll never know the murderer sitting next to you,**

 **But after all I've said,**

 **Please don't forget,**

 **Watch it.**

 **Thanks again, ~Lace the Humorous~**


	11. Shock

**Wow, I really messed up last chapter… at the end of the chapter I said 'anddddd the end! You'll have to wait until next time to find out anything. No, I'm just kidding.' I phrased it wrong. I meant it as a joke to trick y'all into thinking I'd ended the story there, but it seemed like I was contracting myself and saying the chapter wasn't over. Sorry guys.**

 **Ryan: Hey, don't go to the hole, there's other people too! Be like SC and constantly talk about Chains or something XD!**

 **SilverConstellation: I completely agree with everything you said, lol. Chains doesn't** _ **have**_ **friendship skills XD. He is actually based off a kid I know, and he acts just as confusing in real life as he does in the story, except kids don't die at my school XD. Oh and of course I have to throw in some sort of freaky test curveball.**

 **Okay, since last chapter we'd officially hit double-digits, which character is you guys' favorites? My favorite (other than the main core girls cuz I ain't hurting no one's feelings) would be Chains.**

 **And just a fun fact, all the characters are based off people in real life. Cassie, Ryan, Demi (RIP), Amy, Jozie, Rose, Sundae, Rachel, Carmelo (yeah, everyone forgot about her), Olivia (ugh), and Roxy are off people I only know through the Internet where as everyone else is actually from school. And Lacey… well, she's me, lol.**

 **Now, I'll finally start the chapter…**

Peace… that's all Amy could think of to describe the moment. Peaceful, just perfectly peaceful. Although both her and Blake were crying their eyes out.

A sound filled the air, interrupting Amy's thoughts. "Um…"

Chains head snapped up. "Demi?"

Demi squinted her eyes to see in the darkness. "What? What is it? And why the heck are all of you crying?"

"I wasn't," Chains grumbled. "That was these two."

"Um, okay…" Demi trailed off, unsure of how to respond.

Chains seemed to realize Demi wasn't dead. He turned towards Blake. "I thought you said she didn't have a pulse! I knew I should've done it myself." Chains rolled his eyes, his hard exterior returning.

Amy rushed over towards Demi, finally finding herself mobile again. She hugged Demi tightly, who squirmed a bit.

"Anyway," Demi began when Amy finally released her grip. "Why are all of you here? Why didn't you guys continue on instead of mourning over a person that isn't even dead?"

Blake smiled. "I mean, we didn't know you were alive."

"Oh come on guys. It's called 'common sense'." Demi rolled her eyes. "Let's keep going. Hopefully we'll find the others."

Chains raised an eyebrow. "Why do we need to find the others?"

Demi looked him dead in the eye, and Amy felt rather unsettled. "Because they're heading straight towards their death."

(Other Group…)

Lacey nodded, heading off into the dark room. Unsynchronized footsteps behind her confirmed that the others were following her risky move.

A loud noise caused Lacey to turn back, finding complete darkness. "What was _that_?"

Cassie's shaking voice returned her call. "The door… it shut."

Lacey's breath caught. That was not the answer she'd been anticipating. And it wasn't the best one either.

"Is everyone okay at least?" Rachel asked, and Lacey wanted to kick herself for not asking that.

A chorus of 'I am' rippled through the group.

"Well that's good." Lacey said.

"Let's keep going then." Ryan's dominant voice told them, and Lacey obeyed.

But one step was all she could take before someone cupped a hand over her mouth. "Don't say a word."

 **Done. Whew, chapters are a killer to finish when you have the flu, lol.**

 **Also, a bit more on the case on SilverConstellation: I was reading through the reviews and when Demi was first said to be dead, you said 'too bad it wasn't the one I hated'. Which is the one you hated?**

 **Okay, I actually can't believe no one guessed the song last time. It was Heathens by Twenty One Pilots. I recommend it if you like creepy, cool, or messed up music.**

 **Ryan: 6 points**

 **SilverConstellation: 2 points**

 **The next song…**

 **I wish I found some better sounds no one's ever heard,**

 **I wish I had a better voice that sang some better words,**

 **I wish I found some chords in an order that is new,**

 **I wish I didn't have to rhyme every time I sang,**

 **I was told when I get older all my fears would shrink,**

 **But now I'm insecure and I care what people think,**

 **My name's Blurryface and I care what you think,**

 **My name's Blurryface and I care what you think.**

 **Thanks again, ~Lace the Humorous~**


	12. Rock Bottom

**Hey guys… (insert something interesting to say here)…**

 **SilverConstellation: Um, wow, that was a pretty foolproof theory… but you'll find out soon if it is correct or not. Lol, no, you'd be on my Recommend-More-Songs-To-This-Kid list. And yes, they are mostly depressing songs due to the fact that I'm obsessed with incredibly messed up bands and songs. Thank you so much! Yes, Laney would have an amazingly horrible time at explaining because she probably wouldn't know lol.**

 **Ryan: Wow, your devotion to Demi is… refreshing! Very refreshing! Lol, I actually didn't think that it was Cassie, but thinking on it, I should've. And I've never heard anyone use the word 'moi', so I don't have a clue if that's how you spell it or not.**

 **Now, to break everyone's heart with the next chapter…**

Demi awoke, surrounded by darkness. She immediately jerked upward into a sitting position, but falling right back to the ground due to the sharp pain that shot through her body. She slowly looked over to her wrists, trying to remain calm. A small monitor wrapped around them, and she could feel some sort of restraint around her waist and ankles. She turned her head to the side slightly to find she also had a choker around her neck, and _not_ the fashionable kind.

Sighing, she tried to come up with a plan of some sort. It was too dark to see past her thighs, which was incredibly difficult to accept. How was darkness that black even possible? Yet, it was.

She decided to try to move her hand, but a quick, shooting pain made it's way from her wrist to her knees. She gritted her teeth, trying to bear the horrible feeling.

Closing her eyes, (which was surprisingly brighter) she leaned her head against the cold cobblestone-

 _Wait, cobblestone?_ Demi jerked her head up, causing the pain to shoot through her again.

But she'd figured out where she was, at least.

There was only one place she could think of in the school that had floors made out of cobblestone…

It was one of the more forgotten rooms, but it was one of the most significant rooms Demi had ever been in. Or at least, it was to her.

A whispery voice pierced the silence. "I see Miss Princess has woken from her long slumber…"

She begin to feel her heartbeat speed up quickly. There was only one person who called her Miss Princess…

The one person she thought she was finally free of…

The one person she still had nightmares about…

She began to thrash, ignoring the intense pains she was causing herself. She had to get out of there, _now_.

"Shhh," the voice told her, and a cloth gently covered her lips. "It's all okay…"

She stopped thrashing, but her panic only increased. She wasn't sure what was on the cloth, but she knew it wouldn't be good.

"Time to sleep again, Miss Princess."

A heavy feeling of tiredness overtook Demi's body, and she felt her eyelids droop.

Eventually, she just gave in, letting herself fade into a disturbing sleep where her nightmares finally lurked inside her head again…

 _But that was now._ She thought before losing power over her mind. _It will be better later._

Her remaining hope… her last hope, it was all she could hold onto.

It was all she needed.

 **Wow, emotional chapter, huh? (I so just ruined it lol).**

 **Alrighty then, the points and song stuff and all that.**

 **Ryan: 6 points**

 **SilverConstellation: 2 points**

 **The last song was Stressed Out by Twenty One Pilots (I can't believe no one got it). I recommend it if you have a taste in music at all.**

 **SC, you need to get this one. Everyone's heard this at least once.**

 **I see this life,**

 **Like a swinging vine,**

 **Swing my heart across the line,**

 **In my face is flashing signs,**

 **Seek it out and ye shall find,**

 **Old, but I'm not that old,**

 **Young, but I'm not that bold,**

 **And I don't think the world is sold,**

 **I'm just doing what we're told,**

 **I feel something so right,**

 **Doing the wrong thing,**

 **I feel something so wrong,**

 **Doing the right thing,**

 **I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie,**

 **Everything that kills me makes me feel alive.**

 **Thanks again, ~Lace the Humorous~**


	13. Wits

**Back again! I see the reviews are starting to drop down to one person, but hopefully they'll pick back up again!**

 **Ryan: Lol, I don't know… you'll have to find out. And thanks so much! It might be my favorite so far. And thank you for the very short French class XD. Now I'm going to have to start speaking in French when I reply to your reviews (I'm dead serious right now, I'm actually going to do that from now on).**

 **And on with the chapter!**

Demi began to feel herself fall. Falling down farther and farther, into a memory…

She wanted to ignore it, but she knew she needed to look through the nightmare and look for the clues. The clues to how he'd found her again, the clues to whatever her friends were suffering right now.

She opened her eyes to find a long hall, each door another memory. Determination overtook her fear. She was going to get to the bottom of things, even if it was painful.

She took a step towards the memory she needed, then stepped back again.

She _really_ didn't want to do it.

But she was going to, no matter what.

And that's when she opened the door.

 _(Other Group…)_

Lacey nodded slightly, quick to start thinking of a plan.

The unnervingly calm voice gave another instruction. "Now, tell the others to stay where they are at, and to close their eyes."

"How am I supposed to do _that_ without looking suspicious?" Lacey hissed back.

"That's for you to figure out."

 _Of course,_ Lacey thought bitterly. _Always having to play traitor._

"Guys, stop right now!" She called back, waiting to hear the footsteps stop before she continued.

Ryan beat her to words. "Why? What's going on up there?"

Lacey's mind raced, different theories making their presence known. She scrambled to find a good one and whatever she stumbled upon is what came out of her mouth. "There's a threat up here written on the wall."

"What does it say?" Ryan asked, and Lacey couldn't tell if the question was rooted in suspicion, worry, or curiosity.

"It says if we move, we will be knocked out and 'taken away', whatever that means…"

"Well," Ryan began, and Lacey immediately knew that Ryan was about to get herself in a huge mess. "Let's test that out."

"I don't think that's a good idea…" Sundae reasoned, but it was no use.

Ryan took her step forward, just to be grabbed by the unseen attacker and knocked unconscious in a matter of seconds.

Lacey felt her eyes burn. She just hoped Ryan would be okay.

"No one else move, okay?" Rachel commanded, stress toning her voice.

Lacey tried to ignore the burning guilt inside her.

"Good job," the voice whispered to her. "You created great headway for me. But unfortunately, you also took a step."

Lacey glanced downward to come to the painful realization her foot had slipped just enough to be considered a 'step'.

Then everything went black.

 _(Other Group…)_

"Okay, here." Demi told them. They had been looking for somewhere to rest after walking for hours, and they had finally found a place. It was a small, round room with one hallway leading in and one leading out.

"Awesome." Blake said, immediately dropping down into sitting position.

Demi shook her head at Blake's antics. "Okay, well, I'm gonna scout out the other hallway real quick, you guys stay here."

"Can I come?" Blake immediately spouted.

Demi hesitated for a minute, and Amy definitely caught it. "Sure…" Demi offered the boy a half smile before trekking down the dark hall.

Chains scooted over to Amy as soon as the pair left. "I have something to tell you."

Amy nodded. "I have something important too."

"Okay, you can go first." Chains told her, way nicer than she'd expected.

"Well, I don't think Demi is Demi, if that makes any sense."

"Really? That's what I was thinking too!" Chains exclaimed, happy someone viewed things the same way as him for once in his life.

"So, what are we going to do about it?" Amy asked quietly, paranoid that Demi would hear.

"Well, that's the hard part."

 **And chapter over! Sorry guys, but I'm obsessed with cliffhangers.**

 **Ryan: 7 points**

 **The song was Counting Stars by OneRepublic. I recommend it if you like pretty, bold, or cool songs.**

 **Now the next song…**

 **This is gospel,**

 **For the fallen ones,**

 **Locked away in permanent slumber,**

 **Assembling their philosophies,**

 **From broken memories.**

 **Thanks again, ~Lace the Humorous~**


	14. Past Times

**Whelp, just realized how badly I need to make this chapter longer, since the last few have been so short. Oh well, guess we'll see if that actually happens.**

 **Ryan: Ha! You're officially the last man standing in the review section! Lol, okay then. Also, was that sarcasm when you said you were smart? I couldn't quite tell. Good guess on the artist XD I overuse them. Seriously overuse them. Unfortunately, you barely missed it.**

 **Okay, time for some memory searching, Cassie fun, and suspicion.**

"Miss Stewart! Pay attention already!" Demi jumped as her teacher slammed his hands down on her desk. "Do I need to give you detention again?"

Demi shook her head meekly, feeling her cheeks burn.

"How are you supposed to answer me?" He barked at her.

"Y-yes sir." Demi responded quietly.

"Speak up! Don't be pathetic!"

Demi swallowed hard. "I'm s-sorry… y-y-yes sir…"

"Stop crying! And stumbling over your words! This is absolutely ridiculous! You are eleven years old, stop acting like a baby!"

"She isn't crying," Azazel, a fellow classmate, interrupted. "Stop bullying her already. You're the one acting like a baby."

Mr. Jones practically had steam coming off of his head as he spun in Azazel's direction. "This is not about you, so don't make it! I do not mind giving both of you detention!"

"Sir, he's only asking you to calm down. You may be reported for behavior like this." Griffin, Azazel's best friend, interfered calmly.

Demi bit her lip, wishing she was as quick on her feet as Griffin was. She was being completely useless in the matter _she_ started. Everyone was covering for _her_ , and she couldn't help them out without making it worse.

Mr. Jones glared at the trio, but they had already won. There was no way he would let his job fall into the sadistic hands of danger. He sighed, and continued with the lesson.

Demi gave the two boys a smile of gratitude. "Thank you," she mouthed.

Azazel just smirked and Griffin smiled warmly at her.

 _(Time Skip…)_

School was finally over, and so many kids were happy, but Demi wasn't. It just meant getting to go home, where all her chores and homework was waiting. And she didn't have a phone yet, so she was completely confined to her family, who didn't pay much attention to her.

"Hey Demi," a soft voice snapped her attention away from her thoughts.

Demi spun around quickly, surprised to see Griffin standing there, his dark eyes shyly looking towards the ground. "Oh, hey Griffin." Demi felt herself smiling widely, which she immediately fought against. She didn't want to look like a freak.

"Well, I wanted to ask you something…" Griffin bit his lip nervously.

Azazel's yelling cut into their conversation. "It's not that hard, Griffin! Just ask her already, seriously!"

Demi turned to find Azazel sitting on the stone wall that divided Tuesday Elementary from the street. His thick blonde hair drooped into his eyes while he rolled the latter.

Griffin mumbled something under his breath as he crossed his arms. "Ignore him. He's just ticked off that he didn't come up with the better excuse earlier."

Demi smiled. "About that, I'm so sorry and thank you so much. I thought I was about to get a few more hours of detention on my record."

Griffin laughed slightly, his dark eyes sparkling with joy. "Demi, it's fine, seriously. Really, you should thank Azazel. He's the one who was headset on helping you out."

Demi nodded, thinking back to Azazel's shouts. "Wait, you were going to ask me something, right?"

"Oh yeah, that…" Griffin began to nervously shift again. "Basically, Azazel wanted me to ask you if you wanted to come hangout with us after school. That is, if you don't have something else to do."

"That would be great!" Demi brightened. Maybe her afternoon _wasn't_ going to be so boring after all.

"Wow dude, you blame a lot of stuff on me, don't you?" Azazel suddenly said, calling both of their attention to where he'd been standing, eavesdropping.

Griffin gave him the _shut-up-already-or-I'm-going-to-kill-you_ look.

Demi laughed at the two as Azazel daringly smirked. "Come on, I know exactly where we should go." He said, sprinting off. Griffin and Demi shared a glance before racing off behind Azazel.

And finally, Demi found her two best friends.

The ones that would never abandon her or hurt her.

Oh, how was she so wrong.

 _(Other Group…)_

Amy frowned when she heard Chains' response. She wanted him to come up with some amazing, complex plan that would never fail, but instead, she got a disappointingly negative reply.

"Hmm, well, surely we can come up with something good…" Amy started.

Chains shrugged. "I say we just let it play itself out."

Amy turned to him, shocked. "Um, what? Are you crazy? This 'Demi' is probably leading us to our deaths!"

"Then so be it." Chains said uncaringly.

Amy jumped up, furious with the older boy. "Well, you can die, but I'm out of here. There is no way I'm going to give up my life just because I can't think of something better!"

Chains opened his mouth to say something, but Amy didn't want to hear it. She stormed away, before bursting into a full sprint.

 _But they're your friends!_ Her thoughts pleaded, but she ignored them. Currently, she just needed to escape them. Escape the evil Demi, escape Chains' negative tendencies, escape Blake's obvious crush Demi, escape _everything_.

And unfortunately, she got exactly what she wanted when she stopped to take a breath and was hit over the head, finding herself losing her consciousness without even realizing it. Her eyes closed as she wondered if she'd live another minute.

Although, deep down, she knew she would. She'd survive no matter what. No matter what…

 _(Other Group…)_

Cassie closed her eyes as another girl yelped, collapsing to the ground, her legs giving out. Cassie didn't want to know who it was, she didn't want to know anything right then. All she wanted to know was how long she'd be able to stand. She felt her time dwindle slightly, her legs burning from standing in the same place for so long.

 _Just give up already,_ Cassie's mind whispered. _There's no point in just standing in the same place for such a long time._

But for some odd reason, she wouldn't let herself give up. Giving up is never the right choice, and she certainly wasn't going to attempt suicide.

Suddenly, a loud, sharp noise pierced the silence, causing Cassie to jump. Her eyes shot open and she realized only her, Sundae, and Rachel were left.

A bright torch lit in the middle of the three, and words floated above it.

"'Now is the time to pass. Take the chance or remain safely in your spot, waiting for time to finally win.' What do you guys think?" Rachel read aloud.

Sundae seemed to think far quicker than Cassie, as she had already evaluated the situation. "I say we go. The worst thing that could happen is we get knocked out like everyone else."

"Wait!" Cassie called before either could take a step. "I'm going to test it first. If I get knocked out, you guys know it's not safe."

Rachel shook her head. "No! What if you die?"

"Then hopefully my sacrifice will not be in vain." Cassie sucked in a deep breath before taking the risk. Then she did it. She took the step.

She shut her eyes tightly, expecting to be carried off like the others. Thankfully, the doom never brought it's presence to her. She opened her eyes slowly as hope filled her. She was okay! She wasn't dead!

"It's safe! We can move!" Cassie exclaimed with joy. The relieved sighs of the other two filled the air as they collapsed to the ground, legs worn out. Cassie followed suit, feeling a tiredness overcome her body. Her eyes fluttered shut, and she felt herself slip into a pleasant dream. A dream she never wanted to come out of.

A dream that she wished would last forever. But it wouldn't.

She'd wake up to the exact same life with the exact same problems and she'd have to keep going.

But for now, she was going to rest, and let herself enjoy the dream.

Because it just might be her last one.

 **Um, wow, that was… that was pretty fun to write.**

 **Okay, just a little hint towards the song guessing game; keep track of the type of music I usually use. What do most of the songs have in common? Are they all the same genre, or the same bands, or the same meaning, or the same tune, or anything else?**

 **Ryan: 6 points**

 **The song was This Is Gospel by Panic! At The Disco. I recommend it if you like messed up, hardcore, or good vocalized songs.**

 **Okay, if you don't know this next song, you live under a rock when it comes to music -_- which won't happen, right? Right guys? Even SilverConstellation will get this one! (Hopefully).**

 **Party girls don't get hurt,**

 **Can't feel anything,**

 **When will I learn?**

 **I push it down, I push down,**

 **I'm the one,**

' **For a good time call',**

 **Phone's blowing up,**

 **Ringing my doorbell,**

 **I feel the love, I feel the love.**

 **Thanks again, ~Lace the Humorous~**


	15. Moving Along

**Hello again… I feel like I'm updating too much right now… but whatever.**

 **Demi FIERCE: Thank you!**

 **Amy the bright: Hmm, good observation, and thank you for pointing that out. Well, Demi's not more of a main character than the others, she just happens to be significant in a completely different way than the other main characters (Lacey, Cassie, and Amy). Cassie honestly just stands out due to the fact that she's not as feisty as Lacey and Amy. But yes, Chains, Sid, Blake, you name almost any other character, they are supporting characters, and Ryan, Sundae, Roxy, Rachel, Rose, Jozie, Azazel, Griffin, or any other kids who have recently been introduced are a bit more important than the supporting characters. Lol honestly, I believe you made the right decision. And thanks! (pretty sure I accidentally responded backwards…)**

 **SilverConstellation: 'Does Chains have pepper spray?' lol, I don't think so… Welcome back though!**

 **Ryan: Wow, you really aren't the last one left! Lol, NO ONE'S DEAD YET, CHILL OUT! EVERYTHING'S GOING TO BE OKAY! Now, excuse my random outburst lol. Also, sorry, but I counted your points wrong last chapter so I'm going to fix that this chapter.**

 **Now, time for a hopefully just as long as last time chapter.**

Demi snickered as Azazel fell out of his seat from laughing so hard. They were currently on the bus, heading for a Texas wide spelling competition. The trio, along with seven others, had been chosen as the representatives of their city.

The three of them had been goofing off when Azazel made a comment about Demi and Griffin becoming the 'cutest couple ever', and Griffin had immediately shot an incredibly threatening glare at Azazel, which the blonde found hilarious.

"Oh shut up Azazel." Griffin grumbled. "You never stop joking, do you?"

"For the record," Azazel's dead serious smirk popped up from the ground. "I wasn't the one who originally started kidding around, and I wasn't joking when I said that."

Griffin glared at him even more viciously.

Demi laughed a bit. "Griffin, calm down, that's just Azazel for you."

Griffin dropped his glare as he turned to face her. "But it's annoying!"

Azazel's smirk grew even wider. "Aww, don't worry, you're annoying too."

Demi began to laugh so hard she almost fell over.

"Would you be quiet?!" A voice came from Demi's right. The dark skinned girl turned to find her seatmate roll her eyes in annoyance.

"Ooh, Demi's in trouble…" Azazel joked, just to find himself pushed to floor again by Griffin, his seatmate.

"Seriously! How could anyone study with this much noise!" Demi's seatmate complained.

Demi turned to her. "Well, if you don't like it, put on earphones or something."

The girl returned her smart comment with a death glare. "Go jump off a cliff, idiot."

"Hey," Griffin's soft voice suddenly became stern. "Leave her alone. She hasn't done anything but try to be helpful."

Azazel's familiar growl backed up Griffin. "I got a good idea; why don't you go jump off a cliff yourself? Since you recommend it to other people, then it must be fun for you."

The girl pulled herself over the back of the seat to face them. "Shut up, dummies! I don't even know how you passed the test to get into the spelling competition!"

Azazel gave her his trademark pity look. "Because we're smarter than you, and you're top of your class. Sorry, but you simply can't compare."

She rolled her eyes and sat back down in her, making sure to push Demi off the edge.

"Now, that's unacceptable!" Griffin said, rising from his seat. Azazel grabbed his sleeve, but it was no use. The dark haired boy ripped the earplugs from Demi's seatmate's ears. "Listen to me, you can either leave her alone, or deal with me. And trust me, I'm not that nice."

Demi seatmate gave him a look before realizing he wasn't hesitating. She swallowed hard and nodded, turning her gaze back to her dictionary.

"Good, now apologize." Griffin commanded as Azazel helped Demi up.

"S-sorry. I really didn't mean it. I was just jealous that I don't friends like you." The girl choked back tears.

Griffin gaze softened back to it's usual kind expression. "You could."

"No, I can't. Nobody likes me at my school. They all call me a nerd, and make fun of my interest in school." She blinked back several tears, yet a few still crawled out.

"Well," Azazel began. "You could be friends with us."

"Really? E-even though I was so mean to you guys a minute ago?"

"Definitely," Demi told her. "Everyone needs a good friend, and second chances."

The girl gave them a grateful smile. "Thank you guys so much."

"No problem." Azazel replied, his cocky smirk returning.

Although Griffin proved to be the most sensible of the three. "What's your name?"

"Cecilia."

 _(Other Group…)_

Cassie jerked awake, coming to the realization she'd fallen asleep. Rachel and Sundae awoke as well. They all jumped to their feet immediately, ready for something bad to happen.

But nothing did.

The torch remained standing, and Sundae quickly grabbed it and began off into the deep cave. "Come on, we have to figure this out."

Cassie and Rachel shared a glance before following the Chinese girl, both assuming she knew better.

But something told Cassie that she didn't.

 _(Other Group…)_

Amy opened her eyes groggily to find herself tied to a chair. Next to her was Chains and Blake on either side, and the fake Demi stood in front of the three.

"Don't scream." Fake Demi immediately said, cocking a gun.

Amy nodded, biting her tongue to keep from disobeying.

"Good girl…" Fake Demi purred. "Now, tell me; what is it you fear most in life?"

"Why would we tell you _that_?" Chains and Amy said in unison.

Fake Demi pointed the gun at Chains head. "Because I'll shoot you the one you love most instead."

Then the gun went off.

 **Whoa, I wonder who ended up shot? Guess you'll have to wait to find out.**

 **Ryan: 7 points**

 **Demi FIERCE: 9 points (Ryan was about to catch you buddy)**

 **Amy the bright: 5 points**

 **SilverConstellation: 3 points**

 **The song was Chandelier by Sia (I'm literally listening to it right now lol). I recommend it if you like messed up, sad, or amazingly vocalized songs.**

 **The next song…**

 **You're a mess,**

 **Tangled with your confidence,**

 **You think you haven't sinned,**

 **Well, you're unstoppable,**

 **Your walls are impassible.**

 **Thanks again, ~Lace the Humorous~**


	16. Shaken

**You guys are finally starting to ship stuff? Lol yay and uh oh…**

 **Amy the bright: It was by pure accident. You two really aren't supposed to be shipped… seriously. I'll try to fix it…**

 **SilverConstellation: Oh yeah, Griffin is definitely a lit name. I love it. But Azazel's pretty cool too. Which girl exactly are you talking about; Cecilia or Demi? Also, what is commit alive and war ships? (I know, I know, it's two stupid questions, but please just don't bully me). Lol, good idea… way better than what I came up with… but no, Chains does not carry a concealed handgun due to the fact it's probably illegal for minors to carry around guns. Oh lol, don't worry, it's probably way harder than it seems.**

 **Okay… time to continue torturing these poor characters…**

Finally, the bus pulled to a stop, causing both Azazel and Demi to fall down since they'd been goofing off in the walkway of the bus.

All the students began to walk through, and Demi realized that both Azazel and her were going to be trampled.

Griffin rushed over and pulled Demi up

"Oh come on!" Azazel exclaimed. "Help me out too! I'm you're best friend!"

"You can get up yourself!" Griffin called back to the frantic blonde. Griffin turned to look at Demi. "Also," he whispered, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "This is payback for the time he pushed me into a pool without letting me know first."

Demi snickered, and looked back to find Azazel struggling to stay on his feet as the stronger students easily pushed the frail boy over. He began yelling things at people, sometimes throwing curses out along with the insults.

The pair shared a look before hurrying to leave, worried they'd be lumped in with Azazel's rudeness somehow.

Demi and Griffin stood outside the bus, awaiting Cecilia and Azazel to come out. Eventually, the green-eyed boy staggered outside, Cecilia helping him keep his balance.

"Just so you know," Azazel started, clutching his eye. "She's my new favorite." He nodded towards the auburn haired Cecilia.

Griffin laughed. "I thought your favorite would be yourself!"

Azazel's flat glare scared Demi. There was a lot of hate behind it, something darker than the usual smug personality he sported.

And the fact that Griffin wasn't unsettled…

And neither was Cecilia…

In fact, the girl was actually glaring along with the blonde.

Was Demi just reading too much into it? Griffin glared at Azazel all the time, so it should be normal…

But there was definitely something negative behind Azazel's glare.

A deep-rooted bitterness…

A cold feeling of fear spread through her body quickly, and the shivers made their way down her spine.

"Demi? Hey, Princess! Earth to Demi!" Azazel snapped his fingers in her face, jerking her away from her train of thought.

Demi pulled her signature smile. "Sorry, I was thinking about something."

Azazel eyed her carefully, still holding his eye. Slowly, a smirk spread across his lips. "Come on guys, let's go find our rooms."

The three started off, but Demi hesitated. She couldn't ignore the weird gut feeling she kept getting from Azazel. Nevertheless, the green-eyed boy caught her reluctance and turned back, grabbing her hand and pulling her along.

"I _was_ going to do something else, but I guess not." Demi grumbled, trying to twist her palm free.

Azazel gave her one of his usual smirks, a reassuring look in his eyes. "Princess, calm down. We're not trying to plan out your murder." He teased, his carefree attitude calming Demi.

Demi rolled her eyes. "Stop calling me Princess. I'm not a princess. At all. One bit."

"I mean, you kinda are." Azazel began. "Like…" his eyebrows creased as he tried to think of how to phrase his words so they would actually make sense, for once in his life.

"I get it," Demi cut off his thoughts. "You don't need to give me a lecture about how great I am or something like that."

Azazel's smile spread like a wildfire across his face, and Demi realized it was the first time she'd seen him actually smile instead of smirk.

"Um," Cecilia's wary voice cut through their thoughts and pulled their attention away from each other. "Are you two like, a thing?" She said carefully, staring at their interlocked hands.

Azazel smirked smugly and looked at Griffin as Demi tried to contain her blush. "Yes, we are. Jealous yet Grif?"

Demi lost all control over her blushing as she began to try to pull her hand away again.

Griffin rolled his eyes at Azazel's childish teasing. "Oh yeah, I'm fuming." He stated sarcastically, annoyance written all over his face.

Azazel shrugged and finally released Demi's hand. "I don't know, you seem to be pretty head over heels for Princess here."

"My name is _not_ Princess!" Demi snapped, disgusted with the nickname.

She heard Cecilia snicker and Azazel laugh. Her face warmed up again. "I'm going to my room." She mumbled, turning and darting off, embarrassed and furious.

 _And these are the people I call friends…_

 _(Other Group…)_

Cassie and Rachel swiftly followed Sundae through the dark cave, determined to find something important. Something that'll end the chaos.

Suddenly, a growling noise caught all their attention, and silence spread over the trio. The cave began to shake, signaling a collapse.

The girls shared a glance, then sprinted off, hoping they could escape the doom.

Rocks hit the ground all around Cassie, but she tried to ignore it. Little ones scraped her arms, hands, and face as they flew past her and to the ground.

"There's a door up here!" Sundae called back. "Hurry guys!"

Cassie and Rachel finally caught up to the Chinese girl and she quickly opened the door. The three skittered inside, finding pitch black darkness.

"Heh, good thing we have the torch." Rachel breathed, bending over to catch her breath from the wild chase through the cave.

Cassie collapsed to the ground, taking long, deep breaths.

Sundae simply sat down, not winded at all.

"How… are you… fine… right now?" Cassie managed to get out between breaths.

Sundae shrugged. "Sports, I guess."

Cassie nodded before sitting up. "So, what next?"

Rachel joined into the conversation. "Why don't we explore this cavern?"

Sundae nodded, standing up. "Good idea. Come on, Cassie, let's see what is in here."

Then the three turned, but what they saw in front of them was horrific.

Their classmates…

Were everywhere…

But, they were dead.

 _(Other Group…)_

Amy gasped as Fake Demi shot the ceiling, causing all three of them to jump. "The next bullet will be much more fatal." Fake Demi promised them. "Now, tell me your worst fear."

Both Blake and Amy turned to Chains, wanting him to go first, but the boy seemed to be muttering things to himself.

"Ahem," Fake Demi cleared her throat, raising an eyebrow at the brown haired boy.

Chains jerked his head up, coming to attention. "Sorry, I was thinking about what my worst fear actually would be. Turns out, I'm not afraid of anything."

Fake Demi rolled her eyes. "Sure, I'm totally going to believe that." Then she cocked the gun. "Speak it already!"

Chains bit his lip nervously. "Well… I mean, can these two cover their ears or something?"

Fake Demi glanced at the bonds holding the trio's hands down to the chair. "No."

Chains sighed heavily. "I-I guess I'm afraid… I'm afraid of everyone hating me and no one wanting to be friends with me. I'm afraid of being abandoned."

Amy felt a pang of pity for the fourteen-year-old, finally seeing another side to him. "I'm sorry…"

Chains scoffed. "Don't be. It's not your fault… it-it's mine."

"No it's not," Blake interfered. "You can't make yourself not worry about something. Honestly Chains, the whole school admires you in one way or another, just some aren't as open about it as others."

Chains smiled sadly as a single tear fell. "Ugh, I seriously need to stop crying in front of you two. I know I look like such a wimp right now."

"No, you don't." Amy told him softly.

Chains shook his head. "Wow, you two are seriously way too nice. Just tell me the truth; you wish I had traded places with Demi. And I can't blame you. I feel the same way."

Both Blake and Amy opened their mouth to say something when Fake Demi interrupted. "Okay, that's enough sappiness from you three. Now, I need someone else's answer."

"I'll go next," Amy said bravely. "My worst fear is…"

 **Woah! Can't let you know quite yet!**

 **Also, I need Amy to actually tell me her worst fear, lol. If you don't want me to post it or you just don't want to tell me, then I'll come up with something for you!**

 **Now, the points.**

 **Ryan: 7 points**

 **Demi FIERCE: 9 points**

 **SilverConstellation: 3 points**

 **Amy the bright: 5 points**

 **The song was Don't You Dare Forget the Sun by Get Scared. I recommend it if you like hardcore, sad, or awesome songs.**

 **The next song… (y'all better get this due to my usual patterns)**

 **Do you feel the same when I'm away from you?**

 **Do you know the line that I'd walk for you?**

 **We could turn around,**

 **Or we could give it up,**

 **But we'll take what comes,**

 **Take what comes,**

 **Feel the wind in your hair,**

 **Feel the rush way up here.**

 **Thanks again, ~Lace the Humorous~**


	17. Pain

**Hey guys. I'm back… and exhausted…**

 **Ryan: Lol, why lizards though? Never mind, there's probably not an answer. Yeah, and so do Azazel and Demi… I wonder what that's all about… Also, I updated the description due to the fact I felt it wasn't right either. Thanks for the help!**

 **Amy the bright: Aw thanks! I tried XD so I guess it worked out pretty well.**

 **SilverConstellation: Lol, sorry, but you're not Sundae. That's someone else. I sent you a message explaining, so I don't really feel like doing it again. Honestly, Cecilia isn't a jerk, she just needs a good friend. Oh yeah, I'm pretty sure a lot more 'poor Chains' are going to be posted in the comments if everything works out. Also, he's not going to be shipped with a villain, but I'm worried that y'all might consider her one by the end of the story. Or even the middle. Or the next chapter. Or even worse, in chapter one.**

 **Question of the day: Who do y'all ship?**

 **Also, I set up a poll on my profile (same account as this) and I'd like for you guys to vote so I have a direction to go with the writing. Please?**

 **Anyway, on with the story.**

Demi shut her door, ignoring Griffin's begs and Azazel and Cecilia's apologies. She was tired. All she wanted was a little sleep.

She dropped her suitcase on the floor, kicked off her shoes, and collapsed into the comfortable mattress. The blankets embraced her, along with exhaustion. Her eyelids began to feel heavy, and she didn't fight the feeling.

And as she fell asleep, she heard the most unsettlingly words she could imagine.

"Let's kill her."

 _(Other Group…)_

Sundae rushed from person to person, obviously looking to see if they had a pulse. "They're alive. We misjudged. Although some are slower than others, and vice versa."

Cassie let out a relieved breath. "Well, that's good. What's with all the devices hooked to them though?"

Rachel shrugged. "They don't look familiar at all, and I should know, my dad is a doctor."

"That's odd…" Sundae muttered, continuing to investigate the students. "And this isn't like any metal I've ever seen…"

" _What_ exactly do you think you're doing?!" A harsh voice cut into their conversation. The trio turned to find a nicely dressed woman in white, jet black hair trailing down her back. Her piercing red eyes seemed to burn through the girls.

None of them wanted to respond.

"No explanation? Then I'll just have to kill you." And the woman charged.

 _(Other Group…)_

"My worst fear is the dark… I know, I know, it's childish, but I can't help it."

Chains shook his head. "It's not childish at all."

Amy and Blake were stunned by how soft he was being.

"You… you guys can stop staring at me now." Chains' smirk returned.

"Enough! Blake, now it's your turn!" Fake Demi interrupted.

Blake's eyes widened. "But-"

Another gunshot went off, this time hitting Chains' hand. "I don't need you three taking up all my time!"

The three were shocked at the bold move, but nevertheless, Blake was able to spit something out. "I'm afraid of contortionists… I've seen too many horror movies…"

Fake Demi nodded. "Now, it's time for all of you to forget about all of this…" She pulled out a needle and injected Blake first. He immediately passed out. Then she set her eyes on Amy, a smirk crawling across her lips. Amy leaned away, but it was useless, as the needle still pricked her skin and the liquid shot through her veins.

An evil darkness attacked her mind, her sight blurring. Her eyes closed, and she gave up. The darkness took over and she felt herself slip into unconsciousness.

 _Maybe things will be better when I wake up._

But they weren't.

 **Okay, sorry that it's so short, but I couldn't lengthen it without it getting boring. That's why I leave cliffhangers!**

 **So, point time.**

 **Ryan: 7 points**

 **Demi FIERCE: 11 points! Yes, first one to rank up! You're now a Music Lover! Nice job Demi!**

 **SilverConstellation: 3 points**

 **Amy the bright: 5 points**

 **The song was Walking the Wire by Imagine Dragons. I recommend it if you like sweet, romantic, or soft songs.**

 **Seriously guys, y'all could have just guessed the band! If you don't know the song, then guess the band/singer!**

 **Y'all will probably get this one if you're on Tik Tok.**

 **Here's the song lyrics…**

 **I take a deep breath every time I pass your door,**

 **I know you're there but I can't see you anymore,**

 **And that's the reason,**

 **You're in the dark,**

 **I've been a stranger ever since we fell apart,**

 **And I feel so helpless here,**

 **Watch my eyes are filled with fear,**

 **Tell me,**

 **Do you feel the same?**

 **Thanks again, ~Lace the Humorous~**


	18. Decisions and Deals

**Okay, can I just say that last chapter was absolute trash? I'm so sorry y'all had to endure that DX. SO SORRY!**

 **Ryan: Sid fell during the trial, along with everyone else. So that's why he's gone. Also, yes, much more fun. And good guess, but every time you guess a really good guess for the artist, I happen to have used someone random XD.**

 **SilverConstellation: Yeah, I can see how that would be kinda unfair. I feel like everything in the stupid story is terrifying. Maybe it should be horror… sorry, still brain-dead lol. Seriously, I can't think well at all right now… and good decision. Shipping is the worst sometimes.**

 **Again, apologies for the last chapter's lack of any good content and this one won't be much better due to my lack of help from my brain right now. But I'll try… -_-**

 **And… on with it… I guess…**

Demi forced herself to wake up, jerking so hard she fell off the bed.

 _What the actual heck is going on?_ Horrible scenarios ran through her head, fear and panic taking control of her thoughts and actions.

She looked around the room for something to defend herself with. She saw one of the chairs, and an idea struck her mind.

She grabbed the object and placed it against the door, blocking her in the room and whoever was outside the door out of the room.

She continued to stack things against the door, efficiently defending herself.

Demi glanced across the room again, finding that she could perhaps escape out the window. She carefully walked over to the window, making sure she did not make enough noise to alert the attackers. She gazed out the glass, finding she was on the fifth floor, much too high up to jump without dying. She looked for a way to climb downwards, but she knew she wasn't that skillful.

A gasp escaped her lips as a banging sound emitted from the door. "Let us in! Now!"

Demi glanced between the two dangerous options.

That's when she jumped.

 _(Other Group…)_

Cassie almost shrieked as the trio backed away, turning to run. Suddenly, all four skidded to a stop, the woman holding her hands outward. Cassie began to choke from the sudden motions, along with Sundae and Rachel.

 _She's doing this…_ The realization dawned on Cassie, and confusion overtook her thoughts. What was going on?

"I'm so sorry…" the woman breathed, a softer voice taking over the body. She looked up, meeting Cassie's eyes. The woman's eyes had changed from the crimson color to a light, calm blue, resembling a beautiful sky. "Wandella can be quite… hostile at times. However, she can be caring too, don't get me wrong. She's not a bad person, she's just… upset right now. She wants things to be fair, and when they're not, she gets rather short-tempered."

Cassie and Rachel shared a look. Why was she talking as if their were two girls?

Sundae seemed to quickly understand. "That's perfectly fine, I completely agree with her anger. And what is your name?"

The woman directed her attention to Sundae. "They call me Bellalynn. What about you three pretty girls?"

Rachel and Cassie both looked at Sundae, the only one aware of what was going on. She nodded, immediately understanding. "I'm Sundae, and this is Rachel and Cassie."

Bellalynn smiled meekly, and Cassie wondered how the woman's features had softened so quickly.

Sundae bit her lip, considering something. "If you don't mind me asking, but what is so unfair currently?"

Bellalynn grimaced. She squeezed her eyes shut, holding her hands over her ears, muttering to herself.

Sundae turned to the duo beside her, both more confused than ever. "She has Multiple Personality Disorder, or Dissociative Identity Disorder. Basically, she went through a trauma that her mind couldn't bear, so it spilt and created another personality inside her mind to protect her. Bellalynn is most likely the original personality, due to her meeker personality, whereas Wandella is much harder and darker. However, I don't know why Wandella has red eyes and the facial features can change. That's not normal at all."

Bellalynn's eyes open abruptly, a scarlet color instead of the light blue. "Well, Sundae, is it?"

Sundae nodded.

Wandella continued. "The gods have cursed some of the students, which is incredibly wrong of them, due to the students not doing anything to them, and they were just looking for trouble. And now, me and Bellalynn have to fix things, as always." She rolled her eyes, disgust clear on her face.

Sundae glanced at Cassie and Rachel, mouthing _trust me_.

Cassie and Rachel looked at each other, both a little wary of what Sundae was about to do.

"We're going to help you, no matter what."

 **Okay, no more for you. I got you your fix, now you're gonna have to wait again because I'm absolutely evil.**

 **Also, don't forget to vote on the poll on my/Laney's profile, I need some more opinions due to the fact I've only gotten one really reasonable one.**

 **I'm still thinking about throwing out another story that won't take too much thought and time, but my most interesting idea will take some more polishing and character ideas, so yeah. There's a piece of my scattered ideas for fan fiction.**

 **So… points…**

 **Demi's the only one who gets my music choices I swear…**

 **Demi FIERCE (Music Lover): 13 points**

 **Ryan (I Don't Even Care About Music): 7 points**

 **SilverConstellation (I Don't Even Care About Music): 3 points T-T**

 **I recommend I Need Your Love by Calvin Harris and Ellie Goulding if you like computerized, electro, or weird music.**

 **The next song… Hint: it's not Sia, Twenty One Pilots, or Imagine Dragons, unfortunately. They have some of the best songs.**

 **Actually, I don't even know who the musicians are for this song except one, who I've seen on a Sia song as a DJ.**

 **Okay, okay, now on with it.**

 **Light 'em up, light 'em up,**

 **Tell me where you are,**

 **Tell me where you are,**

 **Summer nights, bright lights,**

 **And the shooting stars,**

 **They break my heart,**

 **Calling you now,**

 **But you're not picking up,**

 **Shadows so close,**

 **If that's still enough,**

 **Light a match, light a match,**

 **Baby, in the dark,**

 **Show me where you are.**

 **Thanks again, ~Lace the Humorous~**


	19. Battle Grounds

**I'm back and way less exhausted than last time, which I'm very happy about.**

 **(That's assuming emos can be happy about little things)**

 **(That was joke, no offense to anybody)**

 **Ryan: Hmm, that gives me an idea… also, thank you so much, that's definitely a relief. I felt they were starting to get boring/annoying, but now I have a bit more hope in my skills.**

 **SilverConstellation (seriously don't know why I don't just start putting SC on it instead -_-): Okay then, I think I'll throw another story out there then… lol, yup, it's always stranger danger of course. And Bellalynn is a really pretty name. And good guess for the song, but it's wrong ):. Light It Up is a song by Fall Out Boy, a hard rock band that would never use DJs in their music… close though. Honestly, I would've booked it, regardless of what the others were doing, just because I'm paranoid. I think I was a little wary of doing multiple stories at a time because Laney kept getting ideas and she threw out more than twenty stories, then found herself uninterested and overwhelmed. So yeah… but I don't think two or three stories will cause too much of a ruckus.**

 **Reading you guys' reviews has helped me get my exhausted and dead brain back into shape and become a bit more dedicated to this story. Man, I love these fictional characters too much sometimes.**

 **So without further ado, the nineteenth chapter of Life of Tuesday.**

Demi felt the wind rush past her, her hair flying upward, her ears popping constantly. The uncomfortable position would've been her least favorite part had the fear aspect not have crushed her hope and logic.

She shut her dry eyes, tears escaping the slits. Her own shriek sounded foreign, shocking her sense of hearing and burning her lungs.

Her heart wanted to explode, and she desired the same.

Suddenly, the torture stopped. A spring's squeak filled her ears softly. The smell of smoke trapped her nose, and her eyes still burned from the air forced into them.

 _Wait, smoke?!_ Demi's eyes shot open, and reds, yellows, oranges, and purples made up the blurs she saw.

"Demi! Demi!" A familiar voice called her name, and someone shook her, trying to grab her attention. She shifted her no good eyesight to the figure; a mix of light yellows, bright greens, and a tan skin tone color. A snapping sound emitted in front of her face, and the violent shaking began again.

A mesh feeling tingled through her face as her sense of touch heightened. Her feet seemed to bounce.

Her vision cleared and her mind snapped to attention. She jerked up, shoving the figure on instinct.

"Wow, you're _still_ mad at me, even when you don't recognize me." Demi groaned at Azazel's voice.

 _Of course. The one person I don't want to see._

"Are you okay, Demi?" Azazel asked, concern lacing his voice.

Demi did her best to nod, meeting his vibrant green eyes. "I'm _fine_."

Azazel laughed. "You're so feisty. All I'm trying to do is help you out."

Demi wished her glare would make him shut up for once in his life. "I can help myself." She muttered, standing up.

But the ground was unsteady, and she immediately felt herself falling back down.

"Dude, it's a trampoline, you can't stand up like you're about to murder someone." Azazel scolded, much to Demi's dislike.

"Number one; I'm not you're 'dude'. Two; I just woke up, how would I know that?"

"Well, technically, you were never asleep, so-"

"Oh, shut up already! Why can't you just go back where you came from? It's not like anyone needs you!" Demi regretted her words the minute they came out of her mouth.

Hurt crossed Azazel's face, but he covered it as soon as he could. "If that's what you really want, then I guess I will…"

Demi's mind raced to come up with something to say. _Anything_ would be helpful. But she stood in shocked silence, unsure of how to fix things.

Azazel trekked off; his feeling obviously hurt.

And Demi was the one at fault.

 _(Other Group…)_

Wandella's expressions changed quickly; from shock, to suspicion, and finally, approval. "Are you absolutely sure about that?"

Sundae nodded while Cassie shook her head and Rachel shrugged.

Wandella definitely caught the hesitation between the three. "I can only accept your offer once all of you agree."

Sundae motioned them into a huddle. "Guys, this is our best chance of not only solving all the problems, but also survival. Obviously, our classmates are being attacked by someone, and right now, we have to fix things."

Rachel thought about it for a moment, coming to her decision much swifter than Cassie. "I'll do it."

Cassie bit her lip, unsure of the idea. "I-I guess I'll go with it."

Sundae gave Cassie a reassuring smile. "Everything will work out fine."

A dark laugh interrupted them. "Um, not really. Everything's already falling apart."

The trio turned in surprise, finding a hooded figure to be the speaker. They held Amy, Chains, and Blake's unconscious bodies, two with the devices plugged into them.

Wandella's eyes went back and forth between red and blue, neither personality wanting to deal with the figure.

Finally, the eyes settled on a dark, midnight blue that resembled a stormy night sky. "What do you want?" Bellalynn's soft voice took a stern tone to it.

The hooded figure seemed unfazed by Bellalynn's threatening expression. "I don't want anything from _you_. You guys are boring. And kinda stupid. I mean, no offense, but you have no idea what you're dealing with. And I want to keep it that way."

Their hand shot up, and a needle lurched forward, striking Cassie in the arm. Her eyes immediately felt heavy and her body collapsed.

And sleep overtook her as well.

 **Lol, I don't think anyone got my reference last chapter.**

 **Yeah, anyway, I'm gonna do another story soon. It'll probably be up tonight. It's going to be called The 24 Hours Series: Ticci Toby. It is a Creepypasta fanfic, but I want y'all to read it without any knowledge of what the Creepypastas are. It's more fun for me!**

 **Okay, points!**

 **Ryan: 7 points**

 **SilverConstellation: 3 points… O.O why do you not listen to any music I swear you're so out of the loop and I feel bad.**

 **The song was So Far Away by Martin Garrix and David Guetta featuring Jamie Scott and Romy Dya. I recommend it if you like electronic, duet, or powerful music.**

 **This next song is specifically for you SilverConstellation, okay? Please please** _ **please**_ **get it right!**

 **I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath,**

 **Scared to rock the boat and make a mess,**

 **So I sat quietly,**

 **Agreed politely,**

 **I guess I forgot I had a choice,**

 **I let you push me past the breaking point,**

 **I stood for nothing,**

 **So I fell for everything.**

 **Thanks again, ~Lace the Humorous~**


	20. Duos and Destruction

**Okay, I'm back. Sorry about that little stunt my writer's block decided to pull (idiot).**

 **This chapter is dedicated to SilverConstellation. She not only followed me to my new story, but she also left a review** _ **and**_ **helped work out my writer's block on this story. So, I decided this would be a good way to honor her efforts and loyality. GO SILVER!**

 **SilverConstellation: I figured that SC stood for SilverConstellation. But thanks for explaining. Lol, you've been too lazy to log in for three chapters now XD. But I totally get that. Yeah, I immediately start crying or yelling at myself mentally when someone walks off like that to me. (I'm overemotional, I know.) Lol yesss, the papers! My favorite! You had me laughing at the charger joke for like, five minutes straight, seriously. But I didn't mean those kind of devices XD. I meant medical kinds. And yes! You got a song!**

 **Ryan: The idea was to randomly throw in a Disney song. Which I'm still considering… Okay, so you when you look at the description of the story, you'll see the word LionRulersRoar above it. You click on that, and it'll bring you to my/Laney's profile page, and at the top of that, is a poll.**

 **Now that all the important stuff is out of the way, time for the actual chapter.**

"Laney, will you please answer the question?" The teacher called, looking towards the girl in the front.

Laney was obviously not listening. Between her feet on the desk and chewing on the pencil eraser, she was clearly disinterested. "Yeah. It's nobody-cares-about-geography-and-nobody's-listening-to-your-really-boring-voice."

The teacher sighed, exasperated with the obnoxious student. "I'm sorry, that's not the answer. Would you like to try again?"

Laney started to shake her head, but the girl next to her tapped her shoulder, whispering the real answer to the brunette. "Um, yeah sure. It-"

The teacher interrupted quickly. "Laney, Lin cannot keep doing all your schoolwork for you. One day-"

"I know, I know," Laney rolled her eyes. "I'll be in college and she won't be able to do everything for me, but I'll have no idea how to do anything whatsoever and will wither and die because I'm so dependent on everybody else."

"That's not what I was going to say, but you obviously get the point."

Suddenly, the school began to shake violently. Multiple students hid under their desks or ran out the door, but Laney let her curiosity get the best of her.

She walked over to the window, seeing an explosion had gone off. Nearby, the prestigious Tuesday Junior High School was burning down to the ground, a cloaked figure standing in the middle of it all, dynamite in it's hand.

Laney's bluish-green orbs met with their bright green ones, and they winked. They suddenly disappeared, leaving Laney more confused than ever.

She quickly snapped out of her trance, darting over to Lin, who was also underneath a desk.

 _Heh, the smart decision._ Laney thought as she slid beside Lin.

"Dude, the Junior High just got blown up by some psychopath! We gotta go see if their okay!"

Lin gave her a confused look. "Shouldn't we let an adult do that or something?"

Laney rolled her eyes. "Of course not; adults screw everything up!" She grabbed the Chinese girl's hand, pulling her along.

Lin pushed to keep up. "Uh, so do we!"

"Hey," one of the kids yelled at the duo. "Where the heck are you two going?"

Laney scoffed. "Who said it was any of your business, Mr. Nosy?"

She was returned with a glare from almost all of the students.

A loud debate arose among the class, and the two freshman took their chance. Laney led Lin over to the window, which she swiftly opened and climbed out of.

Lin hesitated a bit. "I don't know about this Laney… I have a bad feeling about this idea."

Laney laughed a bit. "You should have a bad feeling about all my ideas! Now, come on already, we gotta see if everyone's alright."

Lin took in a deep breath, her logic screaming at her. Finally, she climbed out also, and the disliked duo raced across the street.

They reached the charred location, finding many, many unconscious bodies of the former students.

Laney scanned the grounds carefully, trying to see if she knew any of the kids. Or if any were awake.

Then her eyes caught a very familiar face in the mixture.

Her cousin, Lacey, was lying on the ground. Scratches and bruises decorated her tan arms and legs, and terror rested on her face. Hot tears poured down Laney's cheeks as she bent down and checked Lacey's pulse. A slow one.

"Lin, Lin! Call 911 right now! We have a serious problem!" Laney didn't listen for Lin's response. Laney just needed to focus on keeping all these kids alive as long as she could.

She had to keep herself together.

"Don't worry, Lacey," she whispered softly. "I'm gonna make sure you're okay, no matter what."

Sirens filled her ears.

But what had happened here?

And who was that cloaked figure?

 _Only time will tell._

 **Literally. The story has officially come to an end.**

 **Yup, this is the last chapter of Life of Tuesday.**

 **No, I'm not kidding you.**

 **And I'm sorry (but I'm so not sorry at all. One bit).**

 **But don't worry! I'll get the sequel out soon. It'll be called Life of Tuesday: After** **Destruction.**

 **Oh, and yes Silver, Lin is you. Laney is Laney (LionRulersRoar). And y'all are best** **friends. And before you start telling me "But Laney isn't that rude to people", she** **actually is. She can be horrible sometimes, just depends on if she likes you today or** **not. And if you happen to tick her off at some point (she holds the longest grudges** _ **ever.**_ **Like, seriously, I did something three years ago, I don't even know what, and she's** _ **still**_ **mad** **at me!).**

 **Okay, now for the last points session.**

 **Ryan (IDEC About Music): 9 points (ooh, you almost had Music Lover. At least** **you'll get to keep your points next time too)**

 **Silver Constellation (IDEC About Music): 5 points (halfway!)**

 **Okay, so thank you all for reading and reviewing so much and being so dedicated to** **this story. It truly touches my heart when y'all show so much loyalty to my semi-** **decent writing. I want to thank each and every one of you for all you guys have done** **for me and this story.**

 **So, until we meet again, ~Lace the Humorous~**


End file.
